


In Sickness and in Health

by lilsherlockian1975



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Caring, Curses, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, Love, Made up medical stuff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: After being hit with an unknown curse, Hermione's health and future are very much in question. Severus Snape steps up to care for her when no one else can (or will). Story takes place roughly 4 or 5 years after DH. Lots of characters, lots of love for Hermione, lots of friendship. Snape is a super good guy...albeit reluctantly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likingthistoomuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/gifts), [darnedchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/gifts).



> Hi! I am super new to this fandom, but not at all new to fanfiction. Really hoping you all enjoy my new story. Bit of business: obviously it's an AU since Severus is alive and kickin'. The story is just about finished, I'm fine tuning and sending the chapters off to my beta. Speaking of which… huge thanks to darnedchild for not only betaing but helping me with HP business and simply being an amazing friend. I'm gifting the story to her because of her wonderful support and to likingthistoomuch because she's the one who ordered me to write it when I pitched the idea to her one day on tumblr. She also kept encouraging me to write along the way. Bless these wonderful woman. Last thanks go to MrsMCrieff who helped me with the title because I was completely stumped. I love you all!
> 
> Tiny bit about my writing style: horizontal line notates a new POV or new scene, the POVs are pretty obvious. Also, grouped italics are inner thoughts or flashbacks (it's pretty clear which is which).
> 
> The rating will change in future chapters.
> 
> I own nothing except the mistakes. Please enjoy. ~Lil~

Hermione lay in bed, exhausted, after the day she'd just had and dreading what was coming next. Not that she didn't want to see her best friends, quite the contrary, but she didn't want to deal with the guilt that they'd be bringing along with them. She took a deep breath, as deep as she could with the ache in her chest and back at least, and waited. Not five minutes later came the first knock.

"Come in," she answered knowing that Harry would be her first guest.

"Hey 'Mione. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No Harry. I'm fine," she answered, hoping he didn't notice her forced smile.

He stood next to the bed looking much older than his twenty-two years. "Listen…"

"Harry, if we're about to have a long conversation will you please have a seat? You're making me nervous."

He nodded, looking slightly embarrassed, and pulled up a chair from the antique desk across the room. "You're married, Hermione. You're married to Snape," he said, his face contorted in worry.

"I am indeed married. You were there. You were my witness." She didn't mean to sound so bitchy, but she was in a lot of pain, and her friend _was_ stating the obvious.

"Gods 'Mione, I'm so sorry."

"For having to marry Severus?" She shook her head. "Apologise to _him_ , Harry, not me. He's the one who made the sacrifice."

"I know, but this is all my…" he started.

"Could we not do this today, Harry?" she interrupted.

"It's just…" He was sitting with his elbows on his knees. Burying his hands in his unruly hair, he let out a frustrated grunt. "It so fucking unfair, 'Mione."

She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but was afraid she failed. Tired as she was she knew that she had no choice but to comfort her friend. "It is. Without a doubt it _is_ unfair." She reached for his hand. "But the world won't end because of it. We've lost… _so many_. You've lost…"

"I don't want to lose you too," he said, his voice catching. It was impossible to miss the tears in his eyes.

"What? You don't trust the foremost potions master in all of the UK?" She tried to make her statement sound light, but it was ladened with fear. Fear that the wizard wouldn't be able to _fix_ her in time. "If a solution can be found, he will find it."

Harry smiled at that. "I still can't believe he married you."

"Someone had to do it, Harry. It was the logical decision."

He instantly teared up again. "Your parents should be here for that! You shouldn't have been forced into... this!" he protested.

"They're gone! And there was no one…" She took a deep breath, attempting to compose herself. "I don't have time to fall in love, Harry," she said in a near whisper.

"But…"

She held up her hand. "I love you. But I'm tired and I still need to see Ron. Gods know what state he'll be in."

Harry stood up then bent down, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll send him in. I love you too. I'm so sorry." He smoothed out her hair and patted her cheek then left.

Hermione sighed as her best friend shut the door. Her chest was hurting as was her head. She was fighting her body to try and keep the tremors at bay. She just wanted to get this over with and take a very long nap.

* * *

"She's ready to see you Ron," Harry said as he entered the sitting room. Everyone else had already gone, leaving the 'brawn' and 'leader' of the Golden Trio and of course, his best friend's new husband.

"I'll go on up then," Ron said, but he didn't move. "I need the loo first." Then he all but sprinted out of the room.

Snape watched after him for a moment then said, "I hope he never forgives himself," under his breath.

"Don't worry, he won't. But he couldn't have watched..."

"No. It seems that Gryffindor courage fails him at the most inopportune times." The imposing former professor turned his stare on Harry. "Did you need something, Potter?"

It took a moment for him to compose himself before speaking. "Why are you doing this?"

Snape squared on him. "Because it needs to be done."

"But by you?"

The older man huffed, it was almost a laugh, but not quite. "I've been getting you lot out of trouble for the last ten years. Why should I stop now?"

Harry studied the wizard for a moment, this man whom he had hated, respected - even feared to some extent - then he finally dared to speak his mind. "You care for her." It wasn't a question.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "I care what happens to her. I care if she lives or dies. I care that, once again, you and Weasley got in over your heads but this time it could cost that young woman, who has done nothing but attempt to make the lives of those around her _better_ , her life. I care that one of my former cohorts did this and is still out there to brag about it. I care…"

"It's okay Professor," Harry interrupted. "She's easy to love."

Harry would remember the look on Severus Snape's face for the rest of his life. The man was completely stunned. He felt somewhat honoured having been able to accomplished the task. Snape turned with a flourish and stalked out of the room.

* * *

"Ron, stop crying for Merlin's sake!" Hermione begged.

"I can't believe we're just supposed to leave and let _him_ take care of you!" he protested. "He's such a bastard."

She was instantly furious. "Well, that _bastard_ just left his home and moved in with me on the _off_ chance that he can keep me alive long enough for someone to stumble upon Yaxley! That _bastard_ married me so that he could make medical decisions for me when I'm too sick to make them for myself. That _bastard_ is, quite possibly, the most honourable man I've ever met, Ronald, so I'll thank you to keep your gob shut when it comes to _my husband_." She fell back into the mountain of pillows on the bed and expelled a ragged breath. The rant had taken almost all of her energy.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. I… I just…"

_Oh gods save me from more stammering apologies!_

"I know what everyone thinks. I know it should be me… I should have a-asked you," he finally managed.

She shook her head. "No Ron, not everyone. I didn't. I knew better. It's…" How did she say this without insulting him? "It's just not who you are. And besides, it's not what I want for you. Severus knows what he's doing and this way he can work on my… case without having to travel." It was a weak excuse at best, but he'd believe it because he wanted to. She took his hand. "I want you to meet a nice young witch and have a dozen lovely ginger-haired kids. Can you do that for me?"

Ron nodded and wiped the escaping tears from his chin. "When did you start calling him Severus?" he asked.

"Well, I wasn't going to call my… husband Professor Snape. This whole situation is odd enough as is." She adjusted the duvet. "It was a bit of an argument, but he finally agreed that it would be ridiculous to address each other formerly, given the circumstances."

Ron continued to cry as he looked at her. "This is fucked up," he said.

"You boys are acting like I'm already dead! Severus is just stubborn enough to not want to fail in this, you know."

He jumped up and threw his arms around her. She didn't have the heart to tell him how much the hug hurt. "Now go, and stop your blubbering!" she scolded when he finally released her.

"I'll come visit."

"I assumed you would. I'm not in Azkaban."

He was laughing as he exited the room.

* * *

Snape was waiting in the hallway. _Shit!_

"Can you really help her?" Ron asked in a whisper.

For a moment he wasn't sure if the surly wizard would answer. "I will do everything within my power to do so, Mr. Weasley."

Ron instantly wished that Snape had given him a sarcastic response; the older wizard's honesty cut too close to Ron's heart. "It should be me."

"But it's not," Snape replied without a hint of emotion.

"You think I'm a coward," he said without thinking, giving Snape the exact words to eviscerate him right there.

"Is that what Miss… Is that what she thinks?"

"She says she understands, but…"

"Then I think you should take your friend's words as the truth," Snape interrupted. "I know what it's like to live with regret, Mr. Weasley. It will eat you alive if you let it."

Ron Weasley had always hated Severus Snape, he'd never known another emotion when it came to the acerbic man. But suddenly he understood why everyone respected him so damn much. "You'll take good care of her, won't you?"

"That is my intention."

"Thank you, Professor," he said just before leaving the hallway and going to find Harry.

* * *

Severus gave himself a moment before entering his wife's room.

 _My… wife_. _What an absurd notion._ He shook himself in an attempt to get into the right frame of mind. It had been an emotionally draining afternoon. Having to deal with a house full of people, mostly Weasleys, would try the nerves of the most patient wizard. And Severus wasn't known for his patience.

He had been relaxing in his piece of shit house at Spinner's End when he found out about the incident that caused Miss Granger's illness. He relished his retirement. Still making potions for Hogwarts and St. Mungo's as well as consulting with the hospital on their more difficult cases. But for the most part he was left alone. He was his own man for the first time in… well, as long as he could remember.

_His floo alerted him to a call and he dropped his wards as he recognised the caller's signature. Suddenly the face of Healer Dunham was practically begging him to come help save the Brains of the Golden Trio. When he arrived at the hospital Miss Granger was convulsing, her entire body drawn tight in the worst seizure he'd ever seen outside of someone under the Cruciatus Curse. Diagnostic spells told him almost nothing that he couldn't see with his own eyes. It was a curse, but not one he'd ever seen before._

" _Have you contacted Bill Weasley?" he asked._

_An unknown mediwitch answered that they had indeed contacted the curse breaker as Severus went over the possible curses. He continued to come up with none. She was dying, or at the very least was minutes from losing that bloody brilliant mind of hers, and he didn't know how to stop it. So he did the only thing he could at the moment; he put her in a full Body-Bind to prevent her from harming herself further and demanded a Calming Draught and Dreamless Sleep. He had a potion at his home that he'd take after a night of withstanding the Cruciatus that he hoped would work, at least for the meantime. His potion worked like a muggle anticonvulsant to aid in the post-curse tremors he would often experience. Simple paranoia had compelled him to keep a couple fresh phials on hand at all times._

_The Draught and Sleep relaxed her body and knocked her out, once they managed to get them down her throat, and he flooed back to Spinner's End. There had been no change when he returned to the hospital. She was sleeping, occasionally twitching and gasping, her face contorted in pain. But her condition did improve once he administered the anticonvulsant and improved even more when he made several tweaks and adjustments to the potion. What he really needed to know was what the hell curse she was hit with! He and Bill mapped the curse, it took hours and provided them with very little information, besides the obvious. Bill had almost no ideas, but promised to keep researching and get back to him if he found anything. She was in the hospital for nearly a fortnight while Aurors searched for Yaxley and Severus attempted different treatments and cures. The potion could stabilise her fairly quickly once the spasms started, but someone had to be with her twenty-four hours a day to administer it. In other words: she needed constant care._

_Finally, thirteen days in, it was decided that there was nothing more that the Healers could do for her. A meeting was called._

_Healer Dunham, some administrator named Adams, Potter, Weasley, Minerva, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Severus himself all sat in a small, cramped conference room to decide Miss Granger's fate._

_Hermione was well enough to make decisions for herself, at the moment, but without knowing exactly they were dealing with, no one had any idea how long it would last. The first idea was for Minerva to formally adopt her. That was scratched almost instantly since Hermione was far too old for such action. Severus was relieved. No one else at the meeting was aware that his former colleague had buried a daughter some fifty years prior and he didn't want her to have to relive the experience. Kingsley brought up the option of marriage causing everyone in the room to look at the youngest Weasley male. Ron sat silently staring at his chipped tea cup while the occupants waited for him to step up and volunteer to make Hermione his wife._

_After at least five minutes of silence Severus said, "I'll do it. I'll marry her and continue to try to find a cure." Then he turned to Ron. "You need to focus on finding the bastard, understand?" Then he got up and stormed out of the room before he could hear the expected protests. Besides, if this was going to happen he'd be the one to explain the situation to her. She deserved that much at the very least._

" _Professor," Hermione said with a smile as he entered her room. How she could smile, he didn't know, but she did and often. "Any news? Do I get to leave any time soon?"_

" _You do, Miss Granger. But it's been decided that you need a legal guardian." He sat down in the chair next to her bed._

" _I'm sorry?"_

" _Someone to help make decisions for you… in case." He didn't elaborate. She was smart enough to fill in the blanks._

_She stared across the room for a couple minutes before speaking. "I assume there's nothing like a Lasting Power of Attorney in the Wizarding World?" she asked, then bit her lip nervously._

" _I'm afraid not. You'll need a husband." Once again he didn't explain further, she was one of the most intelligent people he'd ever met, he knew she'd figure out the rest._

" _And since you're here explaining this to me and not Ronald, I can only assume…"_

" _Miss Granger…" He paused and tried to force softness into his voice. "...will you marry me?" he asked with a very small smile, deciding she deserved at least one bit normalcy in this whole mess._

_Her eyes instantly filled with tears. She looked away and wiped the moisture from her cheeks then turned back and said, "It would be my honour, sir." He tried to ignore the defeat in her tone._

Once he finally felt composed enough to enter the room, Severus needlessly checked his pockets once more for her potions, then knocked.

"Come on in," she said quietly.

She was propped up with a copy of Jane Eyre on her lap. "The boys finally leave?" she asked.

"Indeed."

"Thank Merlin." She put the book on the bedside table. "I love them, but they make me a little crazy. Their guilt is oppressive."

He sat down in the chair left by her best friends. "I won't keep you, but I have your afternoon potions." He pulled the phials out of his pockets and handed them to her.

One was the adapted version of the anticonvulsant that he'd developed, one was a muscle relaxer and the last was for pain. He'd seen the look on her face during the very short ceremony, he knew her head and chest were hurting her. She didn't need to tell him, this was his job now.

She drank each one, without prompting, then gave the empty phials back to him.

"You need sleep," he said.

She didn't move, just stared at him. "Thank you," she said.

"I won't have you thanking me every time I administer your medication, Miss Gran… Hermione. It will become very tedious very quickly."

She shook her head. "No, I mean for this. For everything. For even trying."

Instantly uncomfortable with her appreciation, Severus busied himself with putting the phials back into his pockets. "It's not necessary. I wasn't forced."

"Your whole life has been one sacrifice after another. I don't blame you for being angry and bitter. Though you hardly seem that way anymore."

He had no response, but still couldn't meet her eyes.

"I want to be bitter," she admitted. "I was, for a while. And angry… just so angry that I survived everything else to die slowly and alone. But then I realised that I'm not alone, am I?" He looked up at her question. "I have the boys, in as much as I can have them. I have Molly and Arthur. Even if Mum and Dad are dead, the Weasleys love me like I'm their own, so does Minerva." She paused and drew a breath. "And I have you. You owe me nothing, Severus. If anything we owe you."

"You don't owe…"

"Oh shut it! Of course I do! You were retired and enjoying life for once. Then I had to go and get myself half killed. Now you're stuck nursing my sad arse. So just listen to me. I have one more thing to say, then I'm taking a very long nap." She took a deep breath. "Promise me that you won't spend the rest of your life alone. When all this is over and you have your life back. When I'm... gone or cured, more likely, because I _do_ believe in you and your genius mind, please… _try_. I've gotten to know you recently and I find that you're not completely intolerable." The tired smirk on her lips told him she was trying to lighten the mood, albeit feebly.

"Wife," he started, deciding to humour her. "what makes you think I'd ever find anyone else who could stand my company as well as you? You only do it because of your incapacitated state."

Hermione laughed; it was a beautiful sound. "Gods, my husband is an intolerable git!" She smacked his leg. "Let me rest." She sat up and Severus immediately started removing pillows so that she could comfortably lie down. "This is _not_ how I imagined my wedding night."

"I should think not," he said as she turned her back to him. He pulled the duvet up, tucking her in as he wishing for nothing more than to find Yaxley and curse the wizard inside out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't thank you enough for the comments and kudos. Making me feel so welcomed to this fandom. So, here's chapter two, hope you enjoy it. Once again, thanks go to darnedchild for her amazing beta work and hand-holding in this new fandom. Any and all mistakes you fine belong to me and me alone.

They'd been married for a little over a week when Draco showed up appearing... _remorseful_ , a look Severus couldn't remember ever seeing on his godson's face. "I want to help," he'd said. Then he explained that if he helped Severus with brewing potions for the school and hospital, then the potions master could focus on research and on Hermione herself. Severus wasn't one for charity, but it was an offer he couldn't really refuse. Besides, he knew the young man was trying to make amends. Oh, not with Severus, they'd mended all their fences long before, but rather to Hermione. Draco had been cruel to her during their time at Hogwarts and he had played the part of blood-purest far too well. Of course, it was how he'd been raised; indoctrinated since birth. But now that Draco had seen the light, so to speak, it seemed that he needed to find some redemption. Severus was happy to aid the young man in that particular journey.

So four days a week Draco Malfoy brewed potions, under Severus' supervision of course, while the potions master and former Death Eater looked for a cure for his wife's illness. He worked tirelessly combing through any dark text he could get his hands on. When he'd exhausted of all his own considerable library, he called for one of her companions to sit with her and traveled to The Manor or Hogwarts. So far he'd found nothing. Neither had Bill Weasley, though he was still working on the case as well. Severus had even gone so far as to contact potions masters in China, Brazil and Indonesia. They had some interesting ideas which he'd adapted and implemented into Hermione's current potion regimen, but nothing had 'cured' her. It was a curse, so of course what he needed was a counter-curse. But without Yaxley or his wand, at the very least, Severus was just buying her time.

_It was driving him mad._

_Why_ was it driving him mad was a question he asked himself on more than one occasion. Yes, he had been… different since the war. Upon waking up in St. Mungo's, after the initial shock had worn off, he was very much at a loss. All his reasons for being a complete bastard didn't really exist anymore. He was no longer a spy, he didn't need to lie to everyone around him, his Dark Mark was a faded grey smudge. Stranger than everything else, he no longer felt some gaping hole where Lily Evans once existed in his life. Was it some form of 'life debt' repaid? He couldn't answer. But that all-consuming drive to protect her son and see his 'mission' to the end was completely gone. Of course, the deed was done, his part had been played. He'd convinced everyone that he was the ultimate _bad guy_ that they had all wanted him to be. All the plans, all the manipulations had worked.

_Now what?_

He really _had_ been enjoying his retirement. Okay, perhaps it was a bit dull compared to his former life, but he told himself that he deserved some quiet time after years of chaos and subterfuge. He found himself finding ways to keep tabs on Lily's son and his friends. Just the occasional inquiry to Kingsley or a scan through the _Prophet_ for their names seemed to satisfy his curiosity. After nearly ten years it was a hard habit to break. He knew Granger had gone into the auror programme, along with the two nitwits, and frankly that had puzzled him until one of his obligatory monthly teas with Minerva.

" _So, I hear the Golden Trio is at it again," he said as they sat in her office. He'd just read that the famous friends had managed their first arrest._

_She sighed. "I suppose so."_

" _You don't sound pleased," he commented. "I would have thought you'd be proud of your cubs."_

" _I had higher hopes for Miss Granger. But of course…" she trailed off and tried to cover up whatever she was going to say with a sip of tea._

" _What, Minerva?" he pushed._

_She looked up, a little surprised. "Do you really care, or are you just interested in gossip about your least favourite former pupils?"_

_He stiffened. Then remembered that he didn't have to wear that mask,_ any _mask, anymore. He did care, he wasn't sure why, but he did. "Have I ever been one for gossip?" he said with forced softness in his voice._

" _No… but…"_

" _You know exactly why they were my least favourite. And Miss Granger, as annoying as she could be as an overachieving young witch, has always had my respect, to some degree. Now, what aren't you telling me?"_

_Minerva studied him carefully then put her cup on the table between them. "Hermione had no intention of joining the Auror programme. She was considering her options when Harry and Ron went into training, practically dragging her with them."_

_Severus rolled his eyes. He'd thought better of the young witch than that. When would she learn to think for herself? She was intelligent enough, if perhaps lacking creativity. Although to hear some of the reports from both Phineas and the few 'tall tales' that had drifted his way after the war, Miss Granger seemed to have the ability to be creative when the pressure was on. So why on Earth did she have to blindly follow those two idiots?_

" _I know that face, Severus. You don't know the whole story, so stop your infernal judging!"_

_Severus started to speak up, but was silenced with a stern look from the older witch. No small feat, but there were few people on the planet that he respected as much as Minerva McGonagall. She was the first person, outside of the staff of the hospital, whom he'd seen upon waking up. Her tearful apology was both sincere and slightly heart-wrenching. Of course she'd hated him- believed that he'd killed her close friend- that was the whole point, was it not? "You didn't try to fight back, Severus, I should have known," she'd sobbed. "Please forgive me."_

_Of course he did, if for no other reason than because she'd managed to convince Potter that Severus would need some time before seeing the boy and having the myriad of questions about Lily thrust in his face. She had kept his visitors, well most of them. His second visitor was Miss Granger herself. And the chit had hugged him! Their conversation was short, blessedly so. She had thanked him, and expressed how pleased she was that he'd survived. His responses were clipped and formal. He still felt very off-balance. What was he to do in a world where he wasn't feared- in a world where Gryffindor's thanked him and… hugged him? It required some thought._

" _Fine, you might be right. But why did she do it? Why become an Auror if she wanted some other career path?" he asked his friend._

_She got a pained look on her face and said, "Because she feared for them and wanted to be close to them. She wanted to make sure they were safe. She's lost so much, Severus...you have no idea. Her parents, she..."_

" _I know that they were killed." He drew a deep breath. It had happened during his awful time as Headmaster. He'd had nothing to do with it, not even aware of the plans since he was busy trying to keep the Carrows from killing his students. He found out after the fact. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had been found, somewhere in Australia, and brutally murdered. "What did she do?"_

_The haunted look in Minerva's eyes was bone-chilling. "She Obliviated them before sending them away. They died not knowing they had a daughter or why monsters had come for them."_

* * *

Hermione knew Severus was spreading himself too thin. Even with the addition of the youngest Malfoy he was spending all of his time between her, the lab he'd set up in the basement and her parents' old home office (which Severus had converted into his study).

She voiced her concerns to Draco during one of his rare visits with her one late afternoon roughly a month after her wedding. She was actually socialising with Draco Malfoy… what a strange new world. Severus was in his lab working on adjusting her potion, so she took her chance. He agreed that his godfather needed a day off.

"How do we do this?" Hermione asked. "He's not likely to just take a day off. Besides, what does Severus do for… fun?"

Draco looked puzzled for a moment. Hermione imagined that he was just as stumped as she was about the subject of 'Severus Snape having fun'. "Well, I could get Father to take him out for dinner, maybe even drinks," he suggested lamely.

It sounded a bit like torture to her, but it'd have to do. "I'll have to have a babysitter," she said with a roll of her eyes. "or he'll never agree to it. He's been like a dog with a bone about this whole thing." She bit on her thumbnail. "I'll owl the boys. Do you think dinner and drinks will be enough to help him relax, he's so stressed."

Draco was looking across the room at the time. "No, what he needs is to get laid," he said with his trademark smirk. "Perhaps father knows a high quality working girl that he could get at the last…" His smile died when he met Hermione's eyes. "Oh fuck, Granger. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I wasn't even thinking."

"What? What didn't you know?"

He didn't answer right away, just looked around uncomfortably. "I mean that... that was insensitive. You _are_ his wife after all."

"First of all, insensitive is your middle name, Draco, and secondly this isn't a real marriage. What Severus does in his free time is his own business. I wouldn't… I have no…" She looked down at the book in her lap. "Talk to your father and let me know."

"Sure," he said as he got up to walk out of the sitting room.

"Draco," she called out as he was leaving. He turned around. "Thank you, for helping and everything."

"Don't mention it… to anyone… ever," he replied with a wink.

* * *

_Fucking Lucius_ , Severus though as he sat in the dark bedroom. They could have spent the evening at Malfoy Manor going through Dark Arts tomes. But no, they'd spent the whole three and a half hours (all Severus would give up) at _Nox_ , one of Lucius' exclusive night clubs. He leaned back in his chair and recalled one of the more disturbing conversations of the evening...

" _You know, I've seen you this obsessed before," the older man said as he took a drink of his whisky and eyed a beautiful witch passing by their table. "And it always involves a little Muggle-born."_

_Severus ignored him hoping that Lucius' libido would distract him enough to leave the topic alone._

_No such luck…_

_Once the witch was out of sight, Lucius turned his eyes back to his friend. "So, what's it about this girl? Or are you still searching for redemption?"_

" _First of all, Hermione is not a girl. She is my wife. You'd do well to remember that and keep your opinions about blood purity to yourself. Secondly, you know better than most that I'm beyond redemption," Severus replied with venom in his voice._

" _For Merlin's sake! You act as if I used_ that word _! You know I don't care about all that business... anymore," Lucius defended._

" _Sure you don't." Severus sneered, not believing him for a minute. Lucius Malfoy may be putting on a good front- playing by the rules- but he still believed in the Purity of the Blood. Oh, he may not be interested in the torture and killing of Muggle-borns anymore (not that he was ever a huge fan - didn't like to get his hands dirty), but that didn't mean he'd welcome one into his family with open arms. "And I'm not in the mood…"_

" _Yes, your mood is very apparent," his friend interrupted._

_A pregnant silence engulfed the table for several minutes._

" _So does she know?" Lucius asked focusing his gaze intently on Severus._

_The potions master huffed. "This evening was her idea, Lucy. Hers and you son's, no doubt. I should have kept him locked safely in the basement."_

" _No old friend, does she know how you feel?" He paused to allow Severus to answer. When he didn't, the blond continued, "I only ask because I'm not sure I want to watch, once again, as you waste the next twenty years of your life pining away." Lucius took a long drink of his firewhisky. "Though I admit, she must be something special to finally make you forget the Evans girl. Part of me hopes beyond hope that this isn't a lost cause."_

"Hey," his wife said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hello," he replied, a bit embarrassed at being caught watching over her while she slept.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you," he lied; he'd been there for more than an hour.

She didn't sit up, just rolled toward him and tucked her hand under her head. "Did you have f-fun?"

He puzzled over her stutter for a moment before answering. "I was forced to spend the evening with Lucius Malfoy. Now I have a headache from his atrocious cologne. What do you think?"

She smiled, that's when he realised that he couldn't see her very well and he very much wanted to. With the wave of a hand he lit a couple of candles across the room. Not enough to hurt her eyes but he would be able to see her more clearly.

"I can't imagine having a good time with that man. But I do enjoy the occasional conversation with his son. Never thought I'd say that. It seems anything is possible."

"He took me to one of his night clubs. It was horrible," Severus complained. "I had to listen to him brag about his conquests as he ogled everything with two legs. The man is disgusting. No idea how Cissy put up with him as long as she did."

Hermione suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Did you…did you meet anyone?"

He was taken aback. Did she mean..? "No, Hermione. I… I wasn't on the pull, if that's what you're asking. I was forced, against my will, to socialise with a former Death Eater in order to 'get out of the house', your words if you remember?" He leaned closer. "Am I annoying you so much, wife, that you must torture me with that blond peacock?"

"N-no! Of course not! I just… I- I thought Lucius was your friend and…"

"He is. That doesn't mean I want to go to a club and watch him try to pick up every witch and/or wizard that comes in his path. He wasn't very particular this evening."

Once again, she averted her eyes.

"Hermione," he said, getting her attention. "is there something you'd like to say to me?"

"Um, it's only… I know what this is, Severus. If you need… _s-someone_. I wouldn't blame you."

He leaned down, as close as he dared, and pushed her unruly hair out of her face. "I'm only going to explain this to you once, Hermione Snape. I take my vows very seriously. While I am here, while we are still married and until you ask me to leave, I will not be seeking _comfort_ outside our marriage. I am not an animal and I _can_ control myself."

For some reason she'd started crying during his explanation. Tears were dripping off of her nose, collecting on her pillow. It caused his chest to ache. He'd never seen her cry unless she was in the middle of a strong seizure or in extreme pain. These tears were completely different.

"Why can't this be over?" she whispered. "One way or the other, I just want…"

" _Not_ one way or the other. You must keep fighting, witch. I can only do so much. I…"

She started sobbing and Severus decided that for better or worse, his wife needed some comfort. At the moment he'd have to do. He gently put one arm around her shoulder and stroked her hair. He let her cry until she calmed. He'd never actually held her before. He'd aided her, made her potions, prepared her food and physically helped move her from room to room, but never just _held_ his wife. Suddenly all the annoyances of his evening with Lucius melted away.

After a few minutes she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Can I ask you a huge favour? I know I shouldn't and I know…"

"What do you need?"

"Will you stay here and h-hold me... just tonight? I won't ask it again, I promise. But the boys wore me out tonight. They were just so..."

"I knew I should have had Draco come over," he interrupted. "He's an irritating little shit but at least he's not maudlin." _Those idiots!_ Of course she was emotionally drained and of course it was their fault! But to hold her all night..? Well, he was her husband, was he not? He stood and started removing his outer robes, though he left on his frock coat..

Hermione looked shocked and happy at the same time. "You're going to stay?"

"What kind of bastard would I be to say no?" Her face fell a little bit and he realised he'd made a mistake, though he wasn't certain what it was. "Besides, that mattress I've been sleeping on seems to be some kind of torture device," he said as he crossed over to the other side of the bed and pulled back the covers. There was nothing wrong with his bed, he just felt the need to distract her. Even a grumpy ex-Death Eater knew that humour was the best method. "Did you recover it from the Dark Lord's dungeon?" With a flick of his wrist the candles were extinguished.

"I offered you my old room," she said.

He sat on the opposite side of the bed and removed his boots. "And _I_ said I wasn't about to sleep in your childhood bedroom. All those stuffed animals... " He shuddered. "creepy."

Hermione giggled again, as he positioned himself behind her warm body.

"Nimue's nanny, woman! This bed is a thousand times more comfortable than mine," he said desperate for more of her laughter.

And it worked!

"Mum bought the guest bed just before my sixth year. I don't think anyone ever really used it. You're breaking it in."

He slowly, in case it wasn't what she had in mind, placed his arm around her waist, trying to find the most respectable way to _hold_ her. "I'm honoured."

"You should be," she said with a contented sigh, then she slipped her fingers through his. "Thank you Severus."

"You are most welcomed." He carefully inhaled his wife's sent.

He made sure he was gone before she was up in the morning. Easily accomplished since he was used to waking at six am and Hermione's sleep was never the same, it depended on her pain and potions.

He was incredibly embarrassed to find that his body had reacted to the woman in his arms when he woke up. Not so much shocked as disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, poor Severus... He's being such a stand up guy. Please keep the comments coming. I really appreciate the support! Thanks for reading ~Lil~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This chapter fought back like crazy! Thankfully I have amazing friends to hold my hand and help me out. Thanks go to MrsMCrieff for being a wonderful cheerleader and to darnedchild for her beta work. See what I mean… amazing! I also wanted to thank you all for your continued support. I'm really enjoying myself, I hope you are too.
> 
> All right, there are some moments in this chapter that get slightly naughty. No sex yet! I promise I'll change the rating and alert you if/when that happens.
> 
> After much fiddling and editing (cutting about 500 words), I ended up with a chapter entirely from Severus' POV. It wasn't intentional.
> 
> I own nothing except my mistakes. Enjoy ~Lil~

Hermione had good days, and bad. Severus had long ago decided that the curse was some adaptation (abomination was more like it!) of the Cruciatus in that the symptoms seemed to mimic the Unforgivable in many ways. Of course, the aforementioned _known_ curse had to be controlled by a witch or wizard at all times. That was the big difference. Hermione seemed to always be experiencing the effects of the curse in some form or another: muscle spasms and cramps, intense seizures or smaller tremors, coupled with pain ranging from minor to severe throughout her entire body. _Though perhaps not to the extent of the Cruciatus itself; a weaker version?_ Also it seemed to ebb and flow. The pain wasn't the same every day nor was the number of seizures. _Or was it weakened because it wasn't being controlled?_

The potions kept the worst of it at bay, but she still had to deal with the after effects: soreness, headaches, loss of some manual dexterity, not to mention nausea from the massive amount of potions Severus was forcing down her throat. Eventually he had to add an appetite inducer to help increase her caloric intake because she was wasting away before his eyes. He had no choice, if he didn't manage her pain she'd eventually succumb to the insanity that had taken the Longbottoms' minds. He kept telling himself he was simply, once again, doing a service for the Wizarding World. She was the Brightest Witch of Her Age, after all!

One evening, as she was readying for bed, she asked him an interesting question.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice almost startled him as he was focused on the small Muggle notebook where he logged her potion intake.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why are you helping me? Why did you volunteer? Don't get me wrong..." She paused, clearly exhausted, it had been a particularly trying day. "...I'm glad that you did. I… I know that I'm in good hands. With you, that is. But…" Then she stopped altogether, she seemed lost.

He sent up a silent prayer for a minor natural catastrophe to interrupt them at that moment, because he had no answer other than what he'd told Potter. He didn't quite think Hermione would accept that.

After several minutes (and no sudden, freak storms or meteor showers), Severus had no choice but to speak. "You were in pain," he said simply. "You've seen enough pain for this lifetime, Miss Granger." He hadn't meant to call her by her maiden name. It just slipped.

She stared at him for several seconds then said, "So have you."

 _If those idiots had just been able to catch Yaxley,_ Severus thought. _I'd be able to figure this out and make him pay..._

He needed to find out how the curse worked, so he studied it and he studied his wife. It was virtually impossible for Yaxley to actually be controlling it, though Severus didn't completely dismiss the possibility. The man was just that sick and very skilled with curses. The wards on the house were nearly as strong as the ones protecting Hogwarts. No one could get in without his express permission and she didn't leave ('leave' meant to sit in the garden for her one hour of requisite sunlight a day) unless he was by her side. Trips into Diagon Alley or Muggle London were out of the question not knowing when or how severely an episode would strike. Hermione didn't seem to mind this unspoken rule. She had been clearly embarrassed at having a particularly nasty attack during a visit with Ginevra Weasley a few weeks after her release from St. Mungo's. He didn't want to expose her to a whole group of people that might gawk at her while she writhed in pain. No, he'd hex them first. Perhaps he was a little overprotective of her.

Protective didn't mean anything… right?

Then finally, one afternoon as he sat in his study while Molly Weasley assisted with Hermione's 'every other day bath' (a line he simply wouldn't cross unless absolutely necessary), he admitted to himself that he was…a tiny bit obsessed. That Lucius (Merlin, help him!) was possibly... right. But Hermione had, against all odds, become his friend, and he wasn't about to let her down. It was a mistake he'd made once before and he'd be damned if he was about to do it again. He was no fool, he saw the parallels between his wife and Lily Evans. He just wished everyone would stop mentioning it and his… _feelings_. He did **not** have those kind of feelings for his wife. He was helping her. Of course he cared for her. Wasn't it normal for friends to care about one another?

And so what if he did? What a ridiculous idea! She was nearly half his age _and_ his former student (though, in fairness, he'd taught most witches in Britain since 1980), but nevertheless… it was pointless and would come of nothing.

Turning his mind back to the curse, he went over his notes once again. Yaxley was the key. He had, somehow, developed this curse- this bastardization of the Cruciatus. But how? And...

Suddenly he was pulled out of his musings by the Weasley matriarch. "Severus," she said rushing into his study. "Something's wrong."

He took the stairs two at a time, running through her room and into her en suite to find Hermione on the floor, a terrycloth robe around her small frame, convulsing in a pool of vomit. Severus Vanished the sick so he wouldn't slip, then picked her up.

"What happened Molly?" he asked as he carried his wife to her bed.

"She was fine through the whole bath, then as soon as I got the robe on her and began drying her hair, this started. Did I do something, Severus? I was using magic on her hair."

"No, you did absolutely nothing wrong. The use of magic doesn't seem to make a difference," he said as he pulled vials out of the locker next to her bed. "I've been trying to time these intense seizures for weeks. There's no rhyme or reason." He cast a Body-Bind on his wife, a task that hurt him immeasurably, then forced the first potion down her throat. After the third he released the Bind and saw that her body had relaxed but not nearly as much as it normally did. Something was wrong.

He exhaled heavily and finished cleaning the remnants of sick from her with his wand. "Can you get me a damp flannel, Molly?"

"Of course!" she said as she dashed out of the room.

Severus smoothed Hermione's hair back and whispered, "I'm so sorry, sweet girl."

A moment later Molly returned, handing him the flannel. "Here you go."

He put it on Hermione's forehead then turned to the older woman. "She will be fine, Molly. You should go home. She'll be asleep for a while."

Molly put her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Severus."

He nodded, quite tired of everyone thanking him for simply doing the right thing, as if he were incapable.

"I never… I never really thought she and Ron were well suited. As much as I would have liked it- would have loved to have her as my daughter, they're just too different, aren't they?"

"I'm not sure, Molly. And who knows, once she's cured…"

The woman patted his arm. "You should stop lying yourself, Severus. You care for her, quite deeply I'd say."

He looked back at his wife and swallowed thickly. "Doesn't everyone?"

Molly had started walking towards the door when she turned and said, "Yes, but only you're married to her."

Hermione slept fitfully for nearly an hour while Severus watched over her. This was different. She was tossing and moaning; clearly never reaching a restful sleep. Finally, having reached a decision, he gently woke her. He had something that might (most likely would) help, but they needed to talk about it.

She grimaced as she woke. "Oh Gods, Severus. Everything hurts," she groaned.

"I suspected as much." He took a deep breath. "Hermione, I have a new potion I'd like to try." Pulling a large container out of his robes, he showed it to his wife. "It's a topical pain reliever. Very strong."

She eyed it, then looked at Severus. "Of your own making, I assume?"

"Yes. I've been worried about the amount of potions you've been taking and about the possibility of the curse strengthening over time."

"In other words, you anticipated this."

"Indeed." He leaned closer. "However, being topical, it will need to be applied… everywhere you're experiencing pain for it to be effective."

"At the moment that would be my entire body," she said weakly.

"I Flooed Molly, but as soon as she got home she was bombarded with a house full of sick Weasleys. It seems that Arthur attempted to cook last night whilst she was visiting Bill and Fleur."

"It's fine," she interrupted. "You can do it, can't you?"

 _Gods help me…_ "Hermione, I… I'm not sure that would be appropriate." He sighed. "Wouldn't you rather wait for Molly? She said she could be back here in an hour, perhaps two."

Tears started to fall. "Severus, I'm hurting now. Can't you just… I know… I'm sure you don't want to have to… It's just…" She paused as her body shook with pain.

No longer able to watch her struggle, he said, "Of course," then stood up quickly to remove his frock coat before he lost his nerve. He glanced over at Hermione and found her watching, an odd expression on her face. She was clearly still in pain, but she also seemed slightly fascinated by what she was witnessing. No doubt she was taken aback by the sight of her former professor in his less than formal attire. He'd not even removed his coat the night he'd held her as she slept. Though uncomfortable, he wouldn't have wanted to do anything that might have made her feel uneasy. It dawned him that she'd never even seen him in any kind of lounge clothes, since he slept in his pants and always got dressed before exiting his room.

Now he had to touch her. Touch her everywhere.

"I will need to remove your dressing gown." He started to unbutton his sleeves, and once again Hermione was watching his every move. It made him feel disconcerted, but also seemed to be distracting her from her pain.

She glanced up at his face then back to his arms. _Is it the Mark? Is it bothering her?_ There was hardly anything recognisable left of the cursed thing. But the representation was undoubtedly hard to forget.

"Obviously, Severus. Though if you'd rather I did it…"

"No, I'll do it, and I'll place a sheet over you to..." He breathed deeply. "...preserve your modesty," he said before leaving to retrieve a new sheet from the hall closet. When he returned, he covered her and magicked away her gown, sending it to the dirty laundry in the corner and making a mental note to start a load once she was sleeping.

She winced and groaned as he adjusted the sheet, drawing his attention. "Where does it hurt?"

"Well, um… all of my muscles hurt. Like shooting pains in my shoulders and back and stomach. My arms and legs…"

"So… everywhere."

She nodded. "The pain's less crampy and more… stabbing this time." She closed her eyes before continuing. "It's also painful to breathe. I feel like I'm a hundred and fifty years old."

 _That's ironic,_ he thought, _because I suddenly feel like a bumbling third year._ "It's your diaphragm. That's where the curse hit you. I imagine that's why it's worse in your chest and ribs. Also, why it hurts to breathe." He silently thanked whatever deity was listening that she wasn't experiencing respiratory difficulty as well.

Hermione was silent during his explanation, but was twitching and wincing, clearly in pain. "Ah, your hair."

She looked up. "Oh, sorry…" she said and with a grimace, she tried to move her arms up to her head.

Gently catching her wrists, he placed them back at her sides. "It's all right. Let me do it." He gathered up her unruly hair and laid it out on the pillow, away from her shoulders. He then scooped some of the thick, gel-like potion onto his fingertips and… "Okay, I'm going to start with your shoulders. I need you to tell me how you feel: if it hurts, if it's helping...making it worse, by some chance. Though I don't think that will be the case."

Hermione nodded.

"I'm going to have to rub it in fairly hard, so you have to tell me what you can stand, pain wise." He was stalling, he wondered if she sensed it. Most likely not, considering the amount of pain she was experiencing. Taking a deep breath he started.

She tensed at the first touch. Whether it was from the feeling of the thick, gelatinous potion on her skin or the fact that he was touching her, he didn't know. He worked it into her left shoulder first watching her face and trying to decide if she was holding back or not. Her eyes were closed either in pain or concentration. "Hermione, am I hurting you?" It was the first time he had used the potion on someone else. When he'd used it on his own neck the effect was almost instantaneous. It had worked, but he'd had to rub it deeply into the abused muscle. With some reluctance, he put more pressure on his wife's shoulder.

Her eyes slowly opened. "Gods Severus," she practically moaned. "It almost too good."

He had no response for that, though he was starting to regret removing his long frock coat as he continued down her arm. Suddenly he was face to face with the scar on her forearm. _Bella and her blades._ She was twisted, even for a Death Eater. He'd seen it before, this wasn't the first time, but when he looked fractionally to his right and saw the large slashing scar she'd acquired in the Department of Mysteries, it was almost too much.

Taking a deep breath, he moved to her other shoulder and repeated his actions, rubbing the potion in deep. As he finished he asked, "Anymore pain...up...here?" _Merlin!_ He had triaged numerous wizards and witches alike, seeing them all in various states of undress, but suddenly he was a nervous, weak-kneed boy at the thought of having to touch his own wife in a completely medical situation.

"Ah, my ch-chest always hurts. If you want to… I mean you don't have to, but…"

"I need to retrieve something. I'll be right back," he said as he exited the room. The potion could work for several days at a time, depending on how strong her episodes were. The sensible thing to do would be to apply it everywhere she experienced pain (which was very nearly her whole body). _Why did I develop a topical potion?!_ he wondered as he got a fresh flannel from the linen closet. Enlarging the flannel, slightly he made his way back to her room. "Here, pull down the sheet." He laid the cloth over her breasts.

As soon as he applied the potion to her chest she moaned. His body didn't seem to know that she was simply expressing her relief. He ignored it; he was good at ignoring his own discomfort. Dipping his hand beneath the cloth, he applied the potion between her breasts. He dearly hoped that this would be the worst of it, but there were a couple other areas that had him worried.

Hermione was relaxing more and more the further down he went. With a glance up once he had reached her ribs, he took in her face. She was taking deeper breaths. Clearly the pain in her chest had lessened once he'd applied it to her upper abdomen. He allowed himself a moment of relief. It was working, he just had to keep going toward her…

"Severus?"

"Hmm."

"Your training, your Masters training, it must have included a considerable amount of Healing. Tell me about it." She paused. "Please."

His brilliant wife was clearly trying to distract him… _bless her_! he thought as he worked the potion into her belly. "You're correct. In order to achieve a Masters in Potions one must first complete two thirds of a Masters in Healing, only then can they be considered for an apprenticeship. We must understand the reason the potions are being made, most of them at least." He moved his hands lower to her hips. When he finished with as much as he could reach, he paused.

"Here," she said.

Forcing himself not to look up, he took the large flannel, that had just been covering her breasts, and placed it over her pubis, then tugged the sheet off, letting it rest at her feet. After a moment he started the application once again. "Anatomy is essential, of course as well as general understanding of diseases." He had reached her upper thighs and Hermione was actually starting to… writhe.

"So, ah, you're very nearly a, ah... Healer, then?" Her voice was breathy and deep.

"Close. Thankfully I didn't have to learn the parts of the discipline dealing with ethics and psychology. Just the physical… things." _Things? Bloody Hell!_ But it was getting bad. The potion was odorless (a deliberate decision on his part that he now regretted) and he was absolutely certain that he could smell her arousal. She was enjoying his attention. Of course, she had been ill for over three months, so it was very likely she was just plain…

He shook his head and continued on, decidedly NOT focusing on Hermione's sexual needs. He was nearly finished, just her calves and feet, when she spoke up.

"You're going to do my back aren't you? It's the worst other than my chest."

 _How did I forget that she has a back?_ he chastised himself. _Well, you've been so focused on her lovely front…_ "Yes, yes of course." He finished with her legs then asked if she was well enough to turn over on her own. She said she was and he held up the sheet to cover her bottom as she moved.

He started with her neck, working as much of the potion into her hairline as he could. She sometimes experienced intense tension headaches from the spasms. If she required it he could work it into her scalp, but she hadn't mentioned it, so he moved lower.

As he started rubbing the potion into her shoulder blades she asked, "Have you ever done this before? Massaged someone. You're brilliant at it."

"It's the potion," he answered quickly.

"No, I don't think so, Severus. Your hands… they're amazing."

 _Nope! Not responding to that!_ As he worked lower and lower he tried pulling up old images of staff meetings or reciting potion ingredients to distract him from her increasing vocal approval. If he mentioned it she'd feel self-conscience and she'd know that it was getting to him. _Just finish!_ he told himself as he reached her lower back, just above her buttocks. _Umm..._

"If you can't do it, I understand," she said. It was like she could read his mind. Was she a Legilimens for Merlin's sake?

"Well, does… do you have…" He cleared his throat.

"It hurts. It is a rather large muscle, Severus. But, considering that most of the pain is gone everywhere else…"

"No. No, I'll do it. Just give me a moment." He took a deep breath and then pulled the sheet down. _Fuck me… that's a perfect arse._

Severus Snape had been through a lot. He'd survived his abusive father. He'd been the cause of his best friend's death. He'd lived a double life. He'd killed his mentor. He withstood multiple tortures from the Dark Lord and his followers. _And_ he'd nearly died after being bitten by a giant bloody snake. But this… Running a hand over his face, he told himself to focus and get it over with.

Thankfully she managed to remain silent during this application, though the scent of her arousal was much more obvious. It wasn't her fault, it was an incredibly intimate act and the potion was relieving pain and, in that sense, bringing her pleasure. But he was certain that he'd never forget the feel of her soft globes against his calloused hands. Hopefully it would all be worth it and she'd experience some long-term effects from the potion.

"All right. I'm finished," he announced, as he started to leave. "Try to get some sleep and I'm… I need to wash this potion off."

As he reached the door he heard her thank him breathlessly.

* * *

The next day, after leaving Hermione's morning potions on her bedside table, Severus Flooed several of her friends before finding that Miss Lovegood was available for the day. He asked if she could sit with with his wife. When the young witch arrived he Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

_"Professor?"_

_Severus was standing at the end of her hospital bed, making notes in her chart. "Yes, Miss Granger."_

_"Would it help at all if you could see the moment the curse was cast?" she asked._

_He looked up. It was something he'd considered requesting, but she had given a detailed recollection of the event and he wasn't sure if the intrusion would do more harm than good. "I have thought about that as an option. Yes."_

_"As I've said, I couldn't hear what he said just before I was hit. It was too chaotic, everyone was shouting. But perhaps you'll have better luck. What if I heard it, but simply can't remember it."_

_He doubted that was the case. Through the years of knowing Miss Granger and teaching her, he'd suspected that she might have a photographic memory. Of course in times of great stress it's entirely possible that that ability could have failed her. "Has anyone ever performed Legilimency on you, Miss Granger?" She shook her head to the negative. "It's incredibly invasive. Your friend Mr. Potter can attest to that."_

_"I don't care. I just want to be better." She paused and looked down at her hands. "Also, I trust you."_

_The statement shocked him. People didn't trust Severus Snape, not really. They used him when they needed his abilities and knowledge. But they did so with reluctance, knowing his past and of what he was capable. "Are you certain?"_

_She looked up and said, "Please."_

_Taking a seat in the chair next to her bed, he pulled out his wand. "I need you to focus on that night- on nothing else but that night. I will try to avoid anything else I might happen to encounter."_

_He watched as Hermione took a deep breath then indicated that she was ready. Pointing his wand at her head he cast_ Legilimens _and he was suddenly in the most organised mind he'd ever experienced. Just as he had asked, she pushed the memory of that evening forward at an almost alarming speed._

_Yaxley and his accomplice stood in a dirty alley in what he knew to be Muggle London. He didn't recognise the other person with the Death Eater, but none of the witnesses that night had either. Potter was busy dueling with the second, while Weasley sent curse after curse at Yaxley; the older wizard deflecting them easily. Severus was seeing everything from Granger's point of view and he knew she was casting Shield Charms on both of her partners._

_Suddenly Potter yelled after being hit with a glancing Slicing Curse that had made it through Granger's charm. Weasley looked away from his target to his friend as Yaxley sent a_ Reducto _to the building behind the trio. Granger looked up and saw crumbling bricks falling in the redhead's direction and knocked him out of the way. It was too many things at once, her concentration faltered as did her shields. Potter and Weasley were screaming, more of the wall was falling and Granger was trying to get to her friends. That's when he saw and very nearly felt her get hit in the lower chest with a powerful curse._

_It was all for nothing. He never even heard it coming. Much like the witch in the bed._

Severus stepped back from the Pensieve and shook out his foggy head.

"Did it help?"

He didn't turn around, just answered, "No. Of course not. I saw nothing different whatsoever."

"Come and sit for a moment, you look like you're about to keel over. I've got the tea ready," Minervia said, guiding him toward her private lounge. Once there she poured the tea she had waiting under a Stasis Charm and handed Severus a cup. "What exactly were you looking for?"

After taking a drink of the strong black beverage he answered, "I don't know, Minervia. I suppose I'm grasping at straws."

"Is she getting worse, Severus?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Exhaustion was really starting to set in and he realised he couldn't just miss a whole night's sleep without paying the price. _I'm getting old._ "Yes she is," he finally answered. "This whole situation is getting out of hand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's a heck of a lot of information in one chapter (trust me, it was worse before I edited!). Now we know what happened that night. Next chapter will have more Hermione, I promise! Please let me know how I'm doing. It really does help! Thanks for reading ~Lil~


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost I must apologise for my absence. As I said in the beginning of this story it is finished, for the most part, but some of the changes I made in chapter 3 threw things off for future chapters. Between fixing the rest of the story, and my real life, I got behind in my updates. I'm so sorry.
> 
> I want to thank MrsMcrief for being an amazing cheerleader and darnedchild for betaing and being a wonderful friend.
> 
> I am changing the rating (to be safe) starting now because things heated up a bit in the last chapter and we're still dealing with the aftermath.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy ~Lil~

Hermione woke the next day feeling better than she had in months. She wasn't gasping in pain or gingerly working her muscles to get them to co-operate after a night of spasms. She felt...good. And it was all thanks to Severus and his new potion. She didn't know if the potion had kept the tremors at bay or if she'd just had a good night, it did happen every so often. They would have to discuss it, hopefully before the next time the potion was needed.

At that thought she paused and remembered the night before. Merlin, nothing in her (admittedly limited) sexual experience had ever felt so good and he hadn't even been _trying_ to turn her on, just ease her pain. Well it worked. It really, _really_ worked. She was so excited by the time he finished that she just barely managed to wait until she heard the shower start up before reaching between her legs to find a pool of moisture waiting for her. Thankfully he'd taken an extremely long shower, for some reason, and she'd been able to come twice before the water shut off and she guiltily pulled her hand away from her core.

_What kind of person uses the man who is trying to heal her as fantasy for a wank? The man who'd given up most all of his time and left his home to care for someone to whom he had no obligation whatsoever... Hermione Granger, evidently._

The guilt hadn't lasted though, within minutes she had drifted off to sleep. Her last thoughts were of how amazing his hands felt and how much better they'd feel in other places on her body.

In the cold light of the day, however, the guilt crept back in, making her feel like some kind of desperate hussy. How was she going to face him today? The poor man had given up his day to day life to care of her, and this is how she repaid him? Using his healing ministrations to get herself off. He'd be mortified if he found out and probably disgusted too. _He won't, he won't find out,_ she thought. Then she remembered that he was one of the greatest Legilimens in Britain - most likely the whole world - and her blood ran cold.

She needed to clear her head and forget about how she'd imagined him replacing his hands with his mouth, his tongue… _STOP it Hermione!_ With a shake of her head, she got up and went to her bathroom to perform her morning ablutions.

* * *

Hermione was surprised, and a bit relieved, to find Luna Lovegood in her sitting room rather than Severus.

"Good Morning, Hermione. Did you sleep well?" the blonde witch asked.

"Yes, actually, I did," she said, hoping she didn't blush. "Where's Severus?"

Luna stood up and motioned for Hermione to follow her towards the kitchen. "He flooed Harry this morning asking if anyone could sit with you whilst he did some research at Hogwarts. I happened to be there and volunteered. I had planned on visiting Neville's grandmother to alert her to a nest of wrackspurts I saw in her hair the last time Harry and I ran into her in Diagon Alley." She got a curious look on her face then added, "Harry dragged me away before I could tell her about them, for some reason."

Hermione smiled and forced herself not to laugh. When she was younger, Luna made her a bit crazy with her nonsensical gibberish, but over the years Hermione had grown to enjoy it. "I'm sure Harry just wanted to get you alone, Luna," she said with a wink.

The younger witch nodded. "Indeed. He does like to have sex with me. Quite a lot actually."

Hermione stared wide-eyed for several seconds before deciding to move on from _that_ comment. She felt the kettle and decided it was warm enough to make herself a cup of tea. "Did Severus say how long he'd be gone?"

"No," Luna replied. "But Professor McGonagall sent an owl just before you got up saying that would be a while."

"Well, hopefully he's onto something." Hermione set in making herself some breakfast. "You hungry, Luna?" she asked.

"I ate at Harry's."

It had been weeks since Hermione felt well enough to stand and prepare her own meal. She was suddenly sad that Severus wasn't there to enjoy the moment with her. As a matter of fact she'd love to make him something to eat, just to say thanks, if nothing else.

* * *

Severus woke up with a start. It took mere seconds to suss out what had happened. Shame won out over anger when he realised that he'd let his former colleague get the drop on him. What kind of Potions Master didn't notice when he was being drugged?

"Minerva!" he shouted.

Seconds later the older witch glided into the room, a far too smug look on her face. "I'd hoped you would sleep at least until dinner."

"You _drugged_ me!" he growled.

"And all it took was a mild sleeping potion, which proves just how tired you were." She turned to leave the room. "Come with me, you interrupted my lunch."

Once in the small dining room, Minerva called a house-elf and ordered Severus a meal.

"I don't have time for this…"

"Of course you do. Hermione is fine. Luna is with her." By then his plates had arrived. "Now eat. We need to discuss some things."

While he did not appreciate being spoken to like a misbehaving first year, he was hungry, so he ate. Begrudgingly. Several minutes went by, with only the sound of cutlery on porcelain, then finally Minerva spoke.

"You're quite invested in Hermione's well-being, aren't you Severus?" she asked before taking a sip of tea.

"As her primary caregiver…"

"Don't give me that caregiver shite, young man," she interrupted. "There's more going on here and you know it. You are _fully_ invested in Hermione's life for other reasons than getting her better." She paused and gave him a look reserved for the worst mischief makers in the school. "Can you admit, to me at least, that you have feelings for the witch?"

He took one last bite of his shepherd's pie, cleaned his mouth, then stood up. "This discussion isn't happening, Minerva. I took on this role to aid in a cure for Miss Granger and to make medical decisions in case she's ever unable to do so. I am not some moon-eyed school boy. And furthermore…"

"Mrs. Snape," Minerva said not looking up from her meal.

"Pardon?"

"She's no longer Miss Granger. And I understand that you call her Hermione."

"Of course I do. What would you have me call her?"

She finally looked up, a smug expression on her face. "I don't care what you call her young man. I just want you to stop lying to yourself."

* * *

Hermione was sleeping when Severus arrived home over an hour later. Like a coward, he hadn't Apparated to the quaint Muggle home he'd been sharing with his wife. Instead he made a stop in Godric's Hollow.

This sojourn was not one he typically made. As a matter of fact it was only the third time he had visited his old friend's grave. The first time had been right after her death and the last time was on the eve of the final battle. It had given him strength.

He stood before Lily's grave silently for nearly a quarter of an hour before he spoke. "Everyone thinks they know, Lily. They all think that they've got me figured out." He sighed and looked around the small graveyard. "They're wrong though. I care, I do. But I don't love her." Turning, he paced a few feet away from her grave. "How could I not care? She was my student. I protected her, along with your son and his ginger friend, for years. It's only natural that I want her to survive. I'm not a monster." Walking closer to the marker he added, "But that doesn't mean that I'm in love with the girl… does it?"

Closing his eyes, he tried to picture his friend, his Lily. It wasn't easy, but finally he was able to bring up an image of her sitting under a tree near the Black Lake. With the image, came an unwanted memory.

" _She's pretty, Severus," Lily said looking across the lawn at the witch in question._

" _Oh, well then shall I go ask her to marry me?" he asked sarcastically. He couldn't for the life of him remember the witch's name._

_Lily turned and looked at him. "No, but you could at least try to talk her."_

" _I'd rather not embarrass myself, thank you very much."_

" _Look around you, Severus, everyone has someone."_

I do have someone. I have you, _he thought._

" _Listen, why don't you ask her to the Halloween dance?" she said then looked down at the Charms textbook in her lap._

" _Are you going?"_

_She glanced up, a pretty smile on her sweet face and said, "Don't spread it around just yet, but James asked me. I know you and him…"_

" _You're going to the dance with Potter?" He couldn't believe his ears. His tormenter and his Lily?_

" _I like him and I think if I asked him to stop bother…"_

 _Severus quickly stood up. "No. You_ won't _ask him to stop." Turning to leave he added, "Enjoy the dance."_

_That day was the beginning of the end for his friendship with Lily. He couldn't keep his jealousy hidden once she started cavorting with the Marauders and then it came to a head…_

With a shake, he pulled out of his miserable memory and steeled himself. "I'm not going through this again. She's half my age, beautiful _and_ intelligent. There is absolutely no way that this ends well," he said out loud to his dead friend's grave. "I'll help her, heal her then leave her. But I'm not risking myself again, Lily. There's barely anything left of me as is."

Miss Lovegood had explained that she and Hermione had enjoyed an uneventful day, but that his wife had insisting on weeding the garden. She'd clearly overdone it and excused herself for a nap. After thanking Luna for her time Severus saw her to the door then attempted to completely clear his mind of any and all foolish notions about his young wife. He then made his way to the master bedroom to check on her.

She was sleeping peacefully. He allowed himself a moment to revel in the knowledge that the potion had worked (since she'd felt good enough to work outside for a while), even if it had pushed him far past his comfort zone. Her comfort was more important.

* * *

It took three days for the effects of the potion to start wearing off. When she told him she was starting to feel sore and achy once again, he was obviously disappointed, but seemed to take it in stride. After a particularly nasty episode during which Hermione lost control of her bladder, Severus announced he would be making adjustments to the new potion. He spent fifteen minutes pacing loudly outside the bathroom while she cleaned herself up.

"This is unacceptable," he said, handing her two more phials of medication. Thankfully, even though the attack was extremely painful, it was short-lived. "I must find a way to make it last at least until it can be reapplied."

For nearly a day and a half she barely saw the man. She wasn't sure if he was avoiding her or just pre-occupied with his research and brewing, but things were different and Hermione was determined not to allow their relationship to suffer. She owed Severus more than she could ever repay. The very least she could do was make his living environment as comfortable and as pleasant as possible under the circumstances.

This required a bit of thought.

* * *

The next day the couple were in the garden for her obligatory 'hour of fresh air' when Hermione asked her husband, "Do you miss teaching?"

Severus looked across the small space. It was actually quite lovely with its rows of roses and lilacs and enormous hydrangea bushes. All his doing. He also added pear tree because of his wife's fondness for the fruit. Anything to get her to eat. The garden was encased in a sort of magic greenhouse, though it was completely invisible, so that it could bloom year round and of course he'd cast a Muggle Repelling Charm. No need stir up the neighbours.

"Yes, I do. I miss it like I miss snake venom and noseless megalomaniacs," he answered then returned to his reading, assuming that they would move on from the topic of his unfortunate former occupation.

"But you were so good at it," she commented after a good laugh at his joke.

That got his attention. He looked up to find her smiling. _How can she still smile?_ he wondered, not for the first time. "No- no I wasn't, Hermione. You of all people know that."

"Well, you were a complete arsehole at times, yes, but you were a good teacher. I learned so much from you. Slughorn was an idiot. More interested in collecting for his little club than actually imparting knowledge."

"I made Longbottom cry… _several times_."

She waved her hand. "Neville is a menace with a cauldron. I may have defended him at the time, but I understand the necessity for absolute safety in a potions lab. Neville shouldn't be allowed within a mile of one."

He had gotten up while she spoke and walked closer. "Still, you can't possibly consider that I was actually good at the job."

Looking up, shading her eyes with hand, she said, "But I do. _Ensnaring the senses_ and all… you had me that first day, Severus. I was mesmerised." Her bright smile caused his chest to constrict.

He crouched down until he was eye level. "I made _you_ cry, Hermione. I said…"

She placed a finger over his lips, barely touching him. "Shut-up. My teeth _were_ big and you _were_ mean. We're very different people now." Her finger was suddenly gone. "I learned a lot from you, _Professor_. Even if you were unkind, we all know why you had to be." She smiled once again then picked up her book. Severus rose and returned to his seat as he absorbed her words. "My only regret is that I couldn't get to know you better. That it took this and you losing your freedom once again to finally get to know the man behind the snark." She giggled, then put her focus back on her book.

That night as Hermione handed him back the phials after taking her nightly potions she said, "I wish I could remember."

It had been a long, difficult day. After they had come in, she had had several strong episodes and Severus had been forced to Bind her to get them under control.

"What is it you're trying to remember, Hermione?" he asked as he smoothed down the duvet.

"The curse. I feel so useless. _Me…_ The Brains. It's sadly ironic." Her voice was strained and tired.

He pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed. "It's not uncommon to be unable to remember being hit with a curse; surely you know this. Besides, I've viewed your memory, it's not there. I don't think anyone would have remembered it. It was too chaotic. Neither Potter or Weasley have a memory of it either." His trips into the minds of her best friends had been both useless and tedious.

"But they're not me. I'm supposed to be able to…" she trailed off, her eyes looking glassy most likely from the effects of the potions but she also seemed to be fighting back tears. "I have an eidetic memory, did you know that?"

He had suspected as much, but hadn't been sure. It made sense though, the way she could recite passages from books with perfect clarity. Her early days in school he had assumed that she was simply overcompensating for coming from a non-magical family. Though he'd called her an insufferable know-it-all, he really did relate to her. A bit _too_ well if he were honest. Perhaps that's why he'd been so harsh. "How old were you when your parents had you tested?" he asked.

She gave him a knowing smile. "I started reading at about four, perhaps a little earlier. My parents were…"

"Dentists. Well educated and well read. I've been through their library."

"Yes, they encouraged me. But when they realised how well I retained information, they were… concerned," she said with a touch of sadness in her eyes.

He wasn't sure if it was the memory of the experience or if she was just missing her parents. But something told him to keep her talking. "They were right, of course. Muggles can experience other difficulties associated with accelerated intelligence. But not you."

She looked shocked.

"You forget that my father was a Muggle and I was raised with very little access to magic. Until Hogwarts, that is," he explained.

"You're right. I did forget. Although you don't talk about your earlier life much, Severus. As a matter of fact you hardly..."

"Perhaps another time," he interrupted, wanting to avoid his unpleasant upbringing. "Please continue."

"Of course." She looked a little disappointed, but continued nevertheless. "They had me tested…"

"And they found out that they had a genius daughter and took her out for ice cream?"

"Actually they enrolled me in a special school. It was expensive, but they said it was worth it, that I wouldn't be challenged enough otherwise." She actually looked embarrassed.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked, absolutely desperate to learn all that he could about his wife's early life, all the while telling himself to stop- to pull back- but he couldn't. A little conversation couldn't hurt, could it?

"I did. It was very small. Less than a hundred students in the entire school. The teachers doted on us all. We had wonderful outings to museums and art galleries."

"Merlin, Hermione, Hogwarts must have scared the shit out of you," he commented.

"No… it was fascinating," she said with a wistful look in her eyes. "Can you imagine, Severus? I'd always known that I was different- that I could do… things- but to find out that this whole other world existed. I felt complete for the first time. As much as I loved my school and teachers and friends, nothing ever felt… right, you know?"

"I suppose. I..." He stopped himself, not allowing his thoughts to go where they wanted to. Clearing his throat, he stood up. "As much as I've enjoyed our chat, you need sleep."

"You're right," she said as she snuggled under the covers. "Goodnight, Severus."

"Sleep well, Hermione," he said before extinguishing the candles and leaving the room.

As he left he allowed his thoughts to wander, for just a moment, to what their child would be like. He imagined escorting them to Platform 9 and ¾ … watching with pride as they climbed aboard the train, excited for their first day at Hogwarts. They be intelligent, brave, magically… well, the possibilities were endless, and if they looked at all like their mother…

He'd just entered the guest room when he realised how far he'd allowed his little fantasy to get away from him. Then suddenly he saw them: a small boy and girl, the boy was slightly older for some reason. Their daughter had dark curly hair and and big brown eyes. The boy was slim and with long straight chestnut coloured locks. Not lank or oily. What was most striking about the pair was the overwhelming happiness that radiated from them. _Happy children?_ Could he…?

He shook himself. "You fucking fool," he whispered to himself as he kicked a bin across the room. It had been too long since he'd used his Occlumency shields; he'd gotten lazy since the Dark Lord's demise. Sitting down at the small writing desk, he closed his eyes and concentrated on pushing all this feelings regarding his wife back behind a wall where they belonged.

 _Should have done this weeks ago,_ he thought _._ Once he was finished he did feel more in control, but of course, it came at a price. Emptiness and hollowness returned. _Ah yes_ , _I'd nearly forgotten this feeling_. It was something he had hoped he'd never have to experience again.

* * *

Hermione was reading in the sitting room when Severus walk in. "Where's Ginevra?" he asked.

"She got a better offer," Hermione replied. "She left after helping with my bath."

"Potter?" he asked.

"No. Ginny and Harry dated for about a minute. He's been seeing Luna for a year or so. Do you not remember that she was at Harry's when you asked her to come sit with me the other day?"

If the location of the blonde witch had registered; he clearly not put two and two together. The social life of his former students was of little consequence to him.

"Ginny's just… dating," she added.

"Ah…" He sat down and rubbed his temples.

"You okay?"

"Fine. Just needed to get out of the study for a moment. I'll be out of your hair shortly,"

"You're not in my hair." She paused and cleared her throat. "Though, I _have_ wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

She played with the frayed edge of the blanket on her lap. "Well, you've been… different lately. Since the other night- the night we talked about my memory, my childhood. Did I do something wrong? Did I say something?"

Severus stared at the witch in front of him. Of course, he _had_ been different. He had used Occlumency for years to hide his emotions, not only from others but from himself as well. He'd just never cared if it affected someone else before. His previous near constant state of surliness could, at least in part, be attributed to this technique of simply _not dealing_ with his feelings. But what else could he do while still in the Dark Lord's service?

It had worked in the past in dealing with atrocities carried out by his Death Eater brothers. But as he looked at the young woman on the settee across from him he realised what a mistake he'd made in trying to shove all his feelings into a damn box. For now, he'd just have to suffer. She didn't deserve to live with an automaton on top of all the pain she endured on a daily basis.

"No, of course not, Hermione. You've done nothing wrong. I've just been distracted with research and trying to find some kind of cure," he lied.

She breathed an obvious sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness." Giving him a bright smile she said, "I'd miss our talks."

He caught himself just before saying 'as would I'. Perhaps a break would do him some good though. "What did you have planned with Miss Weasley?"

"We were going to watch a film."

 _On second thought..._ "What film were you two going to watch?" he asked assuming the young women would have ghastly taste in Muggle cinema.

"Well, Ginny was going to bring it. It was her turn to pick one out."

"Does Ginevra make it a habit of venturing out into the Muggle World?" he asked, not really caring, only slightly curious.

"She has recently. She's just started dating a Muggleborn… _witch_ ," she said, looking at him appraisingly.

 _Ahh, that's what the vague answer was about earlier. Does she actually think I care if the Weasley girl is gay?_ _My silly wife_. He decided to throw her off by ignoring it altogether. "What shall we do instead?"

"Um, I have some films here. They were my father's, mostly. Older ones. You might like them," she answered nervously.

"Is that a reference to my age, Mrs. Snape?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not!" she protested. "They're just a bit more… refined than what Ginny would have picked out." She pointed to the cabinet under the television. "They're in there. Take a look."

After a few minutes of searching they decided on _The Manchurian Candidate_. More than half way through the film Severus looked up at Hermione and asked, "Have you seen this before?"

"Yeah, I watched it with dad once or twice," she replied. "And yes, I see the parallels between brainwashing and the Imperious Curse. Though Muggles have to go to a lot more trouble to control a person, of course. Also the implantation of false memories is a bit like…"

"Yes, Obliviation," he interrupted, wishing he'd never caused her to recall the painful memory. He was still mentally kicking himself and she was saying something. Not really paying attention, he asked her to repeat herself.

"I said: surely Yaxley would have fit well in Cold War Russia. He did use the Imperius on the Minister for what? A year? No wonder he's been able to…"

"That's it!" Severus jumped up. "I've been… fuck! How did I not see it?"

Hermione moved to the edge of the settee. "What? What are you talking about?"

He paced in front of her as he explained. "The curse, Hermione, it's a combination of both the Cruciatus and Imperius. It controls your body, turns it against you. Cruciatus must be constantly controlled, it drains the caster's magic. Imperio can be cast, a task set and the wizard is no longer needed to maintain it. It's how he controlled Thickness for nearly a year, with little contact." He thought through the new information. "If he combined the two curses, and somehow set your body to experience this slightly lesser version of the Cruciatus… he'd not have to drain his magic to cause harm."

"Does this help find a cure?" she asked pleadingly.

His hands on his hips, he squared on his wife. "I honestly don't know. But, it's more information than we had five minutes ago. I need to contact Bill Weasley."

"Of course," she said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much. More to come (hopefully quicker this time ; ) Love a review ~Lil~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look how quick I am with this update! That's in large part due to darnedchild and her wonderful betaing, bless her! Thank you all comments and kudos! This chapter has some really harsh language, be warned.
> 
> I own nothing, including the book excerpt. (Will give credit in endnote.) Enjoy ~Lil~

The new information didn't bring with it a cure, but Severus didn't let that discourage him. Odd, _Old Snape_ (as he occasionally referred to his previous self) would have broken the nearest unimportant (sometimes very important) object and finished off half a bottle of firewhisky. But he didn't have the time or luxury for such actions at the moment. If the curse was 'part Imperio' that gave him a whole new set of worries and a shit load of questions. Was Yaxley controlling each episode? Was that why the severity of the symptoms and the intervals between the episodes varied? And most terrifying of all, could he simply compel her heart to stop beating? Could he kill Hermione before Severus got a chance to put an end to tall of this?

He did make a decision, however. Hermione needed to be a part of the process. He was shocked that she hadn't demanded it already. But then it struck him, her confidence had taken a huge hit. Her fire had gone out. Though she was still very much Hermione Granger, she was indeed different. She of course wasn't using her magic nearly as much as she had before the curse, that in and of itself could cause some emotional repercussions. He wondered if perhaps… no, he _was_ coddling her. He shook his head at the idea that he'd become the kind of wizard that fawned over his sick wife. So he decided to enlist her help with research. He was a fool to have not been utilising such a mind to it's fullest potential.

Three days after 'movie night', Hermione came into his study.

"Severus?"

He glanced up, noting how much better she looked. Suddenly she resembled the knowledge obsessed, bushy-haired girl he'd once known. She wasn't a girl anymore, though, and the snug jeans and tee-shirt she was wearing reminded him of that fact. "Did you find something?" he asked as he marveled at how simple research had brought so much more colour to her face.

"Well, I'm looking through _Galston's Theory of Spell and Curse Combination_ and…" she trailed off, obviously engrossed in the text.

After a couple of minutes he began to wonder if he was supposed to simply enter her mind and retrieve the rest of the information. He waited another minute or so, then smirked and said, "Hermione? Was there more or was that just an update on your reading material?" Merlin, a few years ago her partial sentence would have annoyed him to no end. What on earth had he become?

Jerking her head out of the book she seemed startled for a moment. "Oh, sorry. Ahh… This is _incredibly_ complex magic, Severus. How he accomplished it… I'm just…" She sighed and went back to the text.

"Yes, well as I stated he's quite skillful with the Imperious. My theory is that it's the only way he can get a date," he deadpanned as he returned to his notes.

Hermione looked up and giggled.

"I'm serious. He makes me look like Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Oh, Severus!" She was actually laughing now. "That's ridiculous!"

He froze and cut his eyes up at the witch, not moving his head.

"You're much better looking than that over fluffed charlatan!" Her eyes widened, her cheeks instantly coloured and she completely lost the look of mirth she'd just had. An almost imperceptible squeak came her mouth as she dropped her head back to the book in her hands. "Um...It says here… ah, that Dark curses are nearly impossible to combine."

 _What? Better looking than Lockhart? Smarter, a better wizard, not mentally incapacitated by my own hand, yes, but better looking? Bloody hell..._ "Yes, I've discovered that as well," he finally managed.

"But it doesn't elaborate on the reason. Why?" she asked, taking a seat at the side of the desk and looking slightly recovered from… _whatever the hell that was_.

Severus folded his hands in front of him and thought before answering, actually pleased to have something to focus on besides their awkward exchange. "A Dark curse, Hermione, is born from... " he paused, wanting to explain- to teach the young witch something he'd learned long ago, but he had a hard time reconciling the idea of Hermione Granger and anything… _Dark_. "The darkest curses are born from hate and an overwhelming need for self gratification. To create something so sinister one has to set aside one's gentler humanity. Or give it up completely, in some cases. One must expel kindness and generosity and forgiveness, just for example," he added with a shake of his head as he remembered creating his own Dark curse when he was still a teenager. "To combine two, two that were possibly created with different intents or focus in the originator's mind, would require a sort of…" He searched for the right words. "Focused Dark intent, I suppose is the best way I can explain it."

"I see."

"And that's just what it takes to create them. To implement such Dark Magic… there's a cost."

"I've read the theory, but never fully understood." Her whiskey coloured eyes seemed to envelope him for a moment.

He nodded. "The Imperius Curse can be undone, the cost is minute compared to the others, though still significant. The Cruciatus can be stopped, but the damage, as you know, varies. Causing that kind of physical pain to another being, it… rips at your soul. And of course the Killing Curse…"

"Once it's done… it's done," she finished for him.

"The cost is immeasurable. That is if one can actually _feel… anything_. Most who cast it have souls already so black that it hardly matters." He didn't like the tone of his own voice. Finding that he couldn't look at his wife, he focused on a Monty Python poster across the room. How had they gone from mocking a Death Eater and that idiot Lockhart to this?

"There are special cricimstances…"

"Are there?" he interrupted, his eyes unfocused, staring ahead. "Are there really any special circumstances?"

Several moments pass as his thoughts turned darker and darker. Self loathing emerging from some distant corner of his mind.

"He asked it of you, Severus," Hermione said.

He shook his head and once again tried to focus on the poster. This was decidedly _not_ a subject he wanted to think about. He was a murderer. The murderer of his friend. A great wizard. A crazy, manipulative old windbag, but that didn't mean that he'd ever wished the man harm. He still recalled the multitude of conversations Albus had had with him. The first one was all logic and planning. Severus, of course, had refused. Then the begging started. " _...the greater good, Severus"_ , " _I'll not survive this, and you know it"_ and " _this is the only way"_. And then… in the end, " _Severus, please!"_.

_Can one's soul survive such a thing?_

Perhaps that's why he'd thrown himself solving Hermione's curse so quickly and completely. He hadn't thought about Albus or the multitude of other regrettable things that haunted his past in months. Was Lucius right? Was he trying desperately to redeem himself?

"Severus?"

He came out of his thoughts to find Hermione standing next to him, an arm over his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry. That must be… I can't imagine," she said as she rubbed her hand over his back.

"I… umm… not to worry, Miss," he shook his head in attempt to compose himself. He was dangerously close showing emotion in front of the witch. Deeply regretting his decision to no longer use Occlumency, he said, "Sorry, Hermione. I…" He cleared his throat as he stood up. "I should be brewing while you're researching." He started to leave but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He didn't turn around.

"I think your soul is just fine, Severus." She squeezed his arm. "Beautiful, actually."

Once she released him, he left as quickly as he could.

* * *

Severus was eating a sandwich next Hermione's bed as they discussed what she had discovered the following day.

"So, what are you saying?" he asked before taking a drink of tea.

Hermione wiped off her hands, moved her plate to the side table and picked up the ancient book that was next to her on the bed. "I'm saying it's only been done a handful of times, and obviously no one's ever combined two Unforgivables before."

"That we know of, Hermione. You don't think this is the first time it's been attempted, do you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know you think I'm naive…"

"I don't, actually," he interrupted. "I think your research skills are second to none. What you lack in experience you make up in the ability to not only obtain information, but decypher it as well."

"Really?" she asked, hoping she was hiding her overt and unabashed elation.

"Yes, _really_. We'd all be dead if you weren't obsessed with gathering all the information you possibly could and delivering it to the Boy Wonder and his ginger sidekick."

Hermione laughed at Severus' turn of phrase.

"You're wasted as an auror, you know that right?" The look on his face told her he was dead serious.

She looked away. "Well, someone had to keep Ron and Harry from getting themselves killed."

"Why is that your job?"

"Because they're all I have left."

He paused and concentrated on his forgotten food for a few minutes. Finally he said, "When this is over you should look into research."

"And how do I make a living doing research?"

"I'm sure we could find a way."

"We?"

He stood abruptly, picking up both their plates. "I mean you've got all your friends on your side. You've got plenty of contacts and connections…"

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Will I have you?" she asked, then quickly added, "On my side, that is?"

"Should you have need of me. Of course."

He started to leave but Hermione called out to him determined to let the evening end on an awkward note.

"What?" he asked as he turned and walked closer to the bed.

"I've thought of a name… for the curse."

"You have?"

"Yes. It's the Imperatus," she said with a cheeky grin.

His lips turned up in a slight smile before he sobered, a frown marring his handsome features. "How can you stay so cheerful through all of this?"

"I don't have much choice, do I? Besides, I keep thinking something good could come out of it...maybe."

Severus stared at her for several moments before he hurried out of the room.

He'd been doing that a lot lately.

* * *

Three nights later Severus woke up to the sound of Hermione screaming, it wasn't uncommon for him to be woken in the night because of one of his wife's episodes. It was why he kept his door opened most of the time. Usually she was just moaning or gasping for breath, which he could easily hear after years of being a spy. His ears were one of his greatest assets. Screaming was _not_ normal. _As if any of this is,_ he thought as he rushed to throw on his dressing gown.

He ran into her room to find her in a ball in the middle of her bed, her arms around her stomach, holding herself tightly. Rushing into a very familiar set of motions, he forced her onto her back and coaxed several potions down her throat. Within ten minutes she was calm, her body was no longer taught and her breathing was somewhat normal.

"That... was... unpleasant," she said between breaths. She winced as she tried to sit up in bed.

He waved her off and carefully scooted her up until her back was resting against the pillows and headboard. "How are you feeling?"

"The usual; like I've been run over by the Hogwarts Express."

They had discovered that while the topical potion did seem to mitigate her pain level, it didn't stop the spasms or completely eliminate her pain _during_ an episode. Molly Weasley had just been there the day before to apply the potion.

"Do you notice any difference with this latest version of the potion?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione was stretching out her neck, moving it from side to side. "I believe so. Though it's hard to be precise about it. The spasms aren't always the same, neither is the pain." She looked up. "It's a bit odd, isn't it? The randomness of it all?"

Snape nodded. "I've considered that, myself," he said as he thought about the absence of any kind of pattern to the episodes. When he looked back to his wife, he could see that something was wrong. Something was, once again, _different_. "Hermione?"

"Well, I've… the last couple of days, I've felt… strange," she said with a defeated sigh.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I wasn't sure if it meant anything or if I was just…" she trailed off, looking embarrassed.

After several seconds Severus said, "What?"

She was clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable. "I've felt… depressed." She looked thoughtful for a moment then quickly added, "No, depressed isn't strong enough. I'll be fine and then suddenly I feel like nothing's ever going to be right again. Like anxious and worried and… hopeless." She was nearly in tears by the time she finished explaining, he could see her fighting them back. "Then it's just over." Looking him in the eyes she asked, "Am I going crazy?"

While internally kicking himself for not noticing his wife's recent distress, Severus tried to come up with something comforting to say to her. He was at a loss. "How long?" he asked, almost afraid to know the answer. How long had Yaxley been manipulating her emotions without Severus even noticing?

"Three days or so. At first I just thought it was normal. You know, pain _is_ depressing and I haven't been off this property in weeks…"

He made a mental note to find a way to take her somewhere, though he was at a loss as to where.

"It kind of came out of nowhere, though. I was feeling better, you know, helping with the research."

"Any pattern to this or is it random like the episodes?"

"Random," she answered. "You should get back to sleep."

"I could stay," he said, without even thinking.

"Oh… umm…"

"I mean if you'd like to talk or anything…"

She smiled shyly then looked up at him with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. After a couple of seconds she said, "Would you read to me?"

"Read?"

"Ah, well… yes. It's just…" she mumbled.

"Hermione?"

"I like your voice, okay. It's rather... lovely." A bright flush spread across her cheeks and neck.

For a split second he wondered just _how_ lovely she found his voice, but he pushed the thought away. "What would you like me to read, wife?" he asked, dropping his voice slightly lower than normal.

Hermione visibly shivered then cleared her throat. "Ah, any-anything really."

"I'll be right right back. Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you."

* * *

Hermione was a little more than mortified for revealing her fondness of Severus' voice. _Down girl_ , she told herself as she waited for him to return. Though she couldn't be too upset, she was getting _Severus Snape Story Time_ as a result.

He reentered the room, book in hand, and sat down. "Are you comfortable?"

She nodded her reply and he started reading where she'd left off.

Hermione was lost. Lost in the words of Jane Austen spoken in the deep rumble and perfect annunciation of her husband's voice. It was delicious. Like the darkest chocolate or expensive red wine… or both at the same time! Over the last several months that voice had comforted, chastised and entertained her. She was more than fond of it, if she was honest, she was enamored by it. She tried to focus on the story, though she'd read the book at least three times, and found herself drifting as Severus read.

He sat with his elbows on his knees leaning forward squinting a bit, making her wonder if he needed reading glasses. She greedily took in her his features whilst he concentrated on the text. His hair, for instance, wasn't greasy as she'd previously thought. Upon closer inspection it was shiny and silky looking. She noted the shape of his face: angular and defined… _refined_ , she decided. His nose, a nose most would find overly large and unattractive, was to her distinctive and proud. Following his eyes as they moved across the page she couldn't help notice that his eyelashes were lush and dark. _A girl would kill for lashes like those._ Then there were his fathomless eyes. Dark and mysterious, much like the man himself _._ And his mouth… Severus had a tongue as sharp as a saber, but his lips looked soft… _kissable_. She wondered how they'd taste...

Shaking herself out of her inappropriate thoughts, she refocused on the story and tried to put to rest her foolish notions.

_* " 'I am not wishing him too much good,' said Marianne at last, with a sigh, 'when I wish his secret reflections may be no more unpleasant than my own. He will suffer enough in them.'_

_'Do you compare your conduct with his?'_

_'No. I compare it with what it ought to have been; I compare it with yours.' " *_

"I never liked Willoughby," Hermione said as he finished Marianne's last line.

"Well, no one really does by the end," Severus returned, not looking up from the page.

She paused for a moment and pondered fact that Severus had obviously read Muggle literature. "No, I mean I _never_ really liked him. Just… something about him. I didn't like him the first time I read the book, long before finding out about his scandalous behaviour."

He smirked as he marked the page and closed the book. "Well, I would say you're a pretty good judge of character but I've met your two best friends."

Hermione laughed, his cutting remarks about Harry and Ron no longer bothered her. They lacked the bite they once had. She sighed, noting just how late it was. "Thank you for reading to me."

"Feeling better?"

"Much."

"Well then I'll leave you to it, Mrs. Snape." His words caused a shiver in her spine.

After putting the chair back under the desk across the room he walked to the door but paused just before walking out ."You need anything else?" he asked as he turned.

 _You_ , she thought, but instead of answering she smiled and shook her head.

* * *

Severus was in the lab when his wards alerted him that someone was floo calling. He stirred the anticonvulsant potion he was working on three more times counter-clockwise and put it under a stasis charm. He then put the other potion he was working on under stasis as well and sprinted up to the sitting room. When he got there he answered the call and found Kingsley Shacklebolt's face in the grate.

"Damnit, Snape! What took you so long?" the Minister for Magic said in his usual abrupt manner.

"I was in the lab, Kingsley. What's going on?"

"They did it! They caught Yexley!"

"You have him?" Severus questioned, hardly believing it had finally happened.

"Yes. Believe it or not Potter and Weasley got him. There's hope for those boys yet!"

There was no one else but his godson to call on such short notice. Thankfully, Draco wasn't busy. It was odd, and if he had time to really think about it he might have realised just how lonely the young man was to be available at a moments notice on a Friday night. However he had more important things to worry about, such as exactly _how_ he was going to kill Yaxley after he removed (forcefully if need be) the information from the piece of rubbish.

He left Draco with only a smattering of information, in fairness he had very little to share, and flooed directly into Kingsley's office. He had to force himself not to check on his wife before he left. She was resting and he needed to hurry.

"We have him in an interrogation room, Severus. But you can't go in unless you give me your wand," the Minister explained.

 _That's okay,_ he thought. _I still have my hands… and feet… and knees._ He handed over his wand and followed the man into a small plain looking room. Yaxley was chained to the wall. His brutish features were hard to make out under the split lip and two black eyes. His nose might have been broken as well, it was hard to tell. The last time he'd seen the wizard he'd looked half dead. This was almost an improvement. _Damnit, the boys already got to him. Ah well, they deserve some fun too, I suppose_.

Then the bastard smiled. "Enjoying your little Mudblood, Sevvy? Merlin's cock, you really do have a type, don't you? Maybe we could have kept you on our side if we'd have just found a dirty blooded piece of arse for you to occupy your time with."

Severus lurched forward only to run into some kind of shield separating him and the Death Eater.

Yaxley laughed, a sickeningly grotesque sound, then said, "They ain't gonna let you get to me Snape. Tell me, is it hard to fuck her while she's having one of those fits or does that make it better?"

The Potions Master turned to Kingsley and said, "You fucking release that shield right fucking now!" in a low dangerous voice.

The Minister put both hands on Severus' shoulders and tried to calm him. "We need information first. Think about it, think about Hermione."

Severus took a deep breath. " _Plan_?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"He's refused to tell us anything about the curse or give us the counter..."

"Legilimency," Severus interrupted.

"I don't think it'll work, Snape. And we already tried Veritaserum and all we got was a bunch of ramblings about that night and curses and mistakes. If the answer was there, I think we'd have found it," Kingsley said, an apologetic look in his eyes. "He…"

" _He what?_ " Severus looked at the smiling Death Eater then back to the Minister. "What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter Snape," Yaxley yelled from across the room. "You can't undo it. Our illustrious minister can't undo it. Only _I_ can. Isn't it beautiful? I created a curse only I can break." His sickening smile turned Severus' stomach. "And guess what? I'm not properly motivated to end that Mudblood whore's suffering. As a matter of fact, I'm enjoying it way too much."

"His wand?" Severus questioned, hoping for some kind of solution besides the one that was formulating in his mind.

"It was even less helpful, if you can imagine. He cast dozens of curses that night. All known, all very dark, but we already knew that."

Severus paced away from the Minister and tried to clear his mind. This wasn't a known curse. It couldn't be. "Did you ask him what would happen if he died?" he asked Kingsley.

"We did. He didn't know."

There was no way he could take that chance, not with Hermione's life at stake. He cleared his mind using Occlumency shields to try to force down his emotions and finally settled on the only plausible solution. He would have laughed at the irony if he weren't putting Hermione's life in the bastard's hands. "Cast a sound shield." He waited for the wizard to do as he'd requested. "Let me cast the Imperius and order him to cure her. It's the only way, Kingsley."

The older wizard nodded as he spoke, "I had the same thought. However, you can't cast it. I can't allow that, Snape."

"Who? Who could possibly perform the Imperius well enough to _make_ him heal Hermione. He'll fight it, Kings. He was the best of all the Death Eaters I've encountered. He controlled Thicknesse for nearly a year with that curse and I believe that this curse is some combination of the Cruciatus and Imperius."

Kingsley looked thoughtful for a moment. "He cast them both that night, according to his wand."

"I thought it was the Cruciatus, but I was wrong." Severus looked at the piece of shit chained to the wall then back to Kingsley. "I wouldn't have thought him imaginative or skilled enough to combine the two, but I underestimated him. I'm happy to give a full report later, but right now…"

"Of course, of course. Okay, what I'm about to tell you is top level stuff, Snape. You can tell no one, understand?"

Severus nodded.

The Minister sighed and rubbed his hands together. "After the war a measure was passed, well, several actually. It was decided that the Unforgivable Curses, while still unforgivable, needed to be taught… _extensively_ , to the MLE. All Aurors are trained in the Killing Curse, they always have been, however we decided to train a handful of Aurors to specialise in the other two. I have two wizards who, at this point, are probably as good as him at the Imperius."

 _The Ministry is finally doing something right for a change_ , Severus thought. "I want to be there."

"Of course," the Minister replied as he nodded.

"And I want five minutes alone with him… now. I assume you need to locate your Auror?"

Kingsley stopped nodding and looked at the Death Eater. "Five minutes, no wand."

"I don't need a wand," Severus said, his voice menacing. "Potter and Weasley?"

"They'll be there too." He canceled both shields then looked at Yaxley and said, "Master Snape would like a little alone time, Yaxley. I have an errand to run. I wish I could be here to witness this, but my work is never done." He closed the distance until he was less than six inches from the Death Eater. "Minister or not, I _will_ get my turn with you, you piece of shit." Then he turned and left.

Severus remove his frock coat then rolled up his sleeves…

* * *

Arriving at home a short while later, Severus found Draco in the sitting room.

"So, what's going on?" he asked his uncle.

"Is she sleeping?" Severus asked as a response.

"Yes, she said she was tired. Do you have the counter?" Draco's tone was impatient and Severus, not for the first time, thought about just how much his godson had come to care for his wife.

"No. It's complicated. I have to move her to St. Mungo's. But first I have to have a… conversation with her."

"Can I help? I want to help."

"Yes. Wait here, you can help me move her. I'm not sure if you can be in the room, but I'll see what I can do."

Severus found his wife in her bed, but she wasn't sleeping. She most likely lied to Draco so that she could be left alone to worry in peace.

"Draco said the boys found him," she said as he walked into the room.

He sat down on the side of the bed, propriety be damned, this was going to be difficult and he needed to be able to touch her if she reacted badly. "Yes. We have him."

"Why do I feel like there is some _really_ bad news on the way?"

He preemptively took her hand.

" _Oh no…_ " she gasped looking down at his bloodied knuckles. "What happen?" Taking both his hands in hers, she rubbed her thumbs across his fingers.

He ignored her question. "The counter-curse must be performed by him, Hermione. He'll have to do it himself. But he will be Imperio'ed."

"Gods… I'll… He'll have his wand on me… again?" She immediately started trembling.

"I'll be right there. As will Kingsley and Potter and Weasley and three other Aurors."

"He will fight it. He… he could hurt me." She laughed bitterly. " _More_."

He grabbed her face in his hands and shook his head. "NO! He won't. I won't allow it."

She held onto his hands and sobbed. "I'm sorry. I trust you, Severus, I do. I'm just... scared."

"Of course you're scared. You're scared and tired and in pain. But you've been _so_ brave." He leaned closer until their foreheads touched. "My brave wife. After this you won't have to be brave anymore. You can be anything- do anything you want."

"Anything?" she whispered.

"Yes."

She pulled back. "Is this the only way?" she asked.

"It is, Hermione."

"I'm so glad you're making this decision and not me." She took a deep breath. "Listen, if something happens…"

"No. Nothing is going to _happen_. You will be cured."

She smiled. "Since when did you become so optimistic?"

That was a good question, actually. "Don't get too used to it."

* * *

Hermione was taken to a large procedure suite by Severus and Draco as soon as they'd flooed to St. Mungo's. There were no healers or medi-witches present when they got there.

"Why are we doing this here instead of the Ministry?" she asked as Severus adjusted the pillows behind her back.

"Because we have no idea what's going to happen," he said, he was trying to appear emotionless, after months of living with the man she'd learned his tells. "There is a team on hand ready for just about any contingency."

"It's dangerous, moving him like this. I would have voted against it if it had been my case," she commented.

"Well it's not your case, Auror Granger," Severus growled, his impatient self making an appearance. " _I_ made the decision. This is why you married me, remember?"

"I suppose so," she said with the hint of a smile.

Just then the doors opened up and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry, Ron and Auror Davis walked in. Severus immediately joined them and they started speaking in hushed voices.

Draco sat down on the edge of her bed. "So Granger, what are we going to do about the other problem?"

"Shit, what other problems are there?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm talking about your unresolved feelings for my uncle. What's the plan there?"

Hermione just stared, panic rising. Was it that obvious? "Malfoy…"

"Don't worry, Granger, your secret's safe with me. But…"

"No buts, Draco. This is nearly over." She looked at her husband and the group of wizards across the room. "One way or another he'll be free finally able to return to his life."

"What if that's not what he wants?"

"Don't be an idiot!" she hissed. "Of course it is!"

"Then why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm not... " That's when she realised that she was, indeed, crying. "What fresh hell is this?" she whispered as she wiped her cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

"I… I…" She took a deep breath trying to collect herself, because she was suddenly completely terrified. "Get Severus. Get Severus right now!" she demanded.

Draco sprinted across the room and soon returned with her husband.

"What is it, what's happening?" he frantically asked.

Still attempting to regulate her breathing Hermione finally managed, "I'm s-so af-afraid."

He sat down where Draco had just vacated and took her hand. "Of course you are…"

"No… I mean," Deep breath. "M-more than I should be. S-something's wrong, S-S-Severus."

Realisation dawned on his face and he turned to the group of wizards, who had moved closer to her bed. "NOW! You have to do it now!" He tried to get up, but Hermione wouldn't let go of his hand. He looked at Auror Davis and said, "Don't let him in this room unless you have full control, understand?"

The wizard nodded his head and made for the door.

Severus cupped Hermione's face with his large, warm hands. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere."

"What's happening? Pl-please don't lie to me. You've… you've never lied to me," she sobbed.

"I don't know for certain, but I imagine it's something about proximity. It's, for some reason, affecting you emotionally now. I can't even begin to explain it. He hasn't got his wand, I don't believe he's skilled at wandless magic, but he won't have a chance to attempt it."

"He's…" _Gods, this is awful._ She hated feeling so out of control. "He's gonna fight it. What if he wins?"

Severus started to speak, but Hermione held up a shaking hand.

"If I don't…" Once again he tried to interrupt but she wouldn't allow it. "No! I need this, please. If I don't survive please believe me when I say it has been an honour being your wife. And if I had to be married to anyone… I'm glad it was you. Thank you Severus, for being my husband and my hero."

He opened his mouth just as the doors opened and Yaxley walked in surrounded by three aurors. Severus looked back at Hermione and said, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," was her teary answer. And she did, she trusted with everything she had. "Please don't forget me, Severus."

"I'm _not_ going to _forget you_ because you'll be right here. Remember who I am and _what_ I am," he said before standing to face the new group of wizards. "Draco, sit next to Hermione but do not touch her while the counter is being cast." He removed his wand from his sleeve and turned it on the Death Eater while his godson sat in a chair next to Hermione. "Okay Davis, let's get started," he said.

While the aurors and Severus were all staring at Yaxley Hermione softly called out to Draco. He turned his attention to the witch in the bed and she said, "If I die, will you tell him that I loved him. I just want him to know."

"How 'bout you tell him."

"Promise me," she pleaded.

He swallowed hard. "Yeah, I will."

"Thanks, Draco. You're okay, did you know that?"

The blond wizard smiled. "I did, but I'm glad you finally figured it out."

The next thing she heard was her husband saying, " _Legilimens_ ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I love hearing from you, please let me know what you think. ~Lil~
> 
> I have to give credit where credit is due and the quotes marked with * are by a writer I could only hope to emulate, Jane Austen (Sense and Sensibility).


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a wonderful response to the last update! Thank you all so, so much. This one's a bit shorter because it got too long and I had to break it up into chapters 6 & 7\. The good news is that chapter seven is nearly finished. As usual, a big thanks to darnedchild and MrsMCrieff, my beta and my cheerleader!
> 
> Warning: There is some violence in this chapter, nothing that wouldn't have been in the books, I do believe.
> 
> I own nothing but the mistakes. Enjoy ~Lil~

When Severus entered Yaxley's mind he found it black and chaotic; everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. It was risky, actually it was ridiculously stupid. He'd never performed Legilimency on someone under the Imperius Curse before, and he'd not informed a single person in the room of his plan. But he didn't care. He wasn't going to trust Hermione's life to some Auror he'd just met.

"I'm not doing it, Snape," he heard, though it was distant and strained. "You won't be able to make me help her."

He followed the voice past the pathetic walls the Death Eater had tried to erect. As if he were interested in the wizard's twisted secrets. For the time being he cared about only one thing.

"This Ministry flunky isn't strong enough to make me help her. She's my greatest achievement. This curse… I'll be famous." He sounded a bit stronger, his voice was coming from a different direction. "Luck was on my side that night, _Sevvy_ , I got to take on the Golden Trio. I was going to avenge our Dark Lord. And then this curse business." He chuckled. "I wasn't even trying. Imagine what I could do if I applied myself?"

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked, half curious and half baiting the wizard. The timing had to be precise. Yaxley needed to be vulnerable and weakened, but not so much that he couldn't perform the counter.

"I wasn't trying to create this curse. I spoke one curse while thinking about the other. Someone had hit me with a weak confusion hex and I was too caught up in the fight to realise that I'd managed to cast them both. I combined them… _somehow_. It wasn't until I'd gotten away and could feel the connection with your Mudblood. Then I started _playing_." His laugh echoed all around Severus. "I think they call that a happy accident."

_An accident_? Hermione had been tortured for months because of an accident? A memory flashed in Severus' mind. He batted it away, trying to focus.

Before he could erect a suitable wall to conceal the memory Yaxley was there with him, in his mind, taunting him. "Oh, this... is... delicious!" he said, his voice mocking. "What a magnificent view of her torment!"

Hermione was spasming on her kitchen floor, tears streaming down her face as she called to Severus help her. " _Oh, gods, Severus! M-m-make it stop!"_ she cried out, the image of her agony vivid in his mind. Behind the memory of his wife begging for relief, was the sound of Yaxley's laughter.

" _Enough!"_ Severus shouted, sending the thought and sound into the black depths of the other wizard's mind. Summoning all his strength, he managed to build a wall and force the awful memory of Hermione's last episode from his thoughts.

Several tense moments passed as Severus centred himself and refocused. He couldn't afford to lose control like that again. Hermione couldn't afford it.

"You never figured it out, did you?" the Death Eater questioned in a darkly gleeful voice. "I got to tell you, Snape, I had so much fun fucking with her and of course fucking with you too. I thought you were supposed to be brilliant. You completely failed her. And I must thank you for that little glimpse into her misery. I'll treasure it."

Yaxley's last sentence was a whisper. Severus wondered if it was reverence for Hermione's pain or if the other wizard was starting to tire. Fighting his way into Severus' mind had to have cost the the Death Eater more than he'd realised.

"You're buggered, Yaxley," Severus said, contenting himself to exact his revenge at a later date. Once Hermione was safe Severus would make the bastard pay. "You'll spend the rest of your life in Azkaban, no question. But guess what? I can save you."

More laughter rang out as Severus tried to focus on keeping his voice controlled and calm.

"I don't care about justice. I don't care about laws. I don't care about Kingsley or Weasley or Harry fucking Potter. I only care about her. If you cast the counter curse I _will_ get you out of here. I _will_ save your life in exchange for hers. She's all that matters."

"You're disgusting, Snape."

"I'm protecting what's mine."

"You'd make a deal with the devil for some dirty little whore?"

"I'd do anything for her. I'll kill everyone in this room to save your sorry arse if it saves my wife."

He had to believe it, this was Severus' only chance. The scary fact was that it probably wasn't that far from the truth. At this point, he'd do just about anything to save Hermione's life. Minutes felt like hours as he waited to see if the Death Eater would take the bait. Yaxley's mind was malleable, softened by the Imperio, much more susceptible than he would have been otherwise. Severus had thought this through from the moment Kingsley had suggested having one of his Aurors perform the curse. He knew his only chance would be to slip in, take over and make him the deal of a lifetime.

"You… you can do that?" Yaxley asked. He sounded even more strained and weak than he had moments before. "You think you can kill them all?"

"Yes, I know I can. I have it all planned out. Fix her and you're free."

"You're a traitor, Snape. Why should I trust you?"

"Think, you idiot! Think about how far I went to avenge the last woman I loved. What do you think I'd do to save my wife?"

After a few moments of silence Yaxley started murmuring, almost imperceptibly. Severus could hear it both inside and outside of his head, though he didn't have the time or energy to register the words. He wouldn't exit the Death Eater's mind until he was sure.

"Is it done?" Severus asked once the murmuring stopped.

"Yes. The curse is gone," Yaxley said, sounding exhausted.

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Wait, you're going to…"

Severus pulled out of the wizard's mind with a violent jerk and immediately turned and looked at Hermione lying on the bed. She appeared to be unconscious. Looking quickly at Yaxley, he found him wandless and restrained. "Move Draco," he demanded before sitting on the bed next to his wife. "Call the Healers!"

There was movement behind him, but he barely noticed as he held his wand over her body and started casting diagnostic spells. He had no intention of waking her if it was going to cause her harm.

"Is she okay?" someone behind him asked. _Probably Weasley_ , he allowed himself a millisecond to ponder, though he really didn't care.

The spells confirmed that the curse was gone and that she was as healthy as could be expected after what she'd been through. She was simply worn out after the ordeal, but all in all, she was fine. _She will live. Thank Merlin_. He had an overwhelming need to wake her up, to talk to her. "I'm a selfish bastard," he whispered to himself before casting _Rennervate_. But then… _then_ she opened her eyes.

"S-Severus?" she said in a faint voice.

He suddenly didn't care that he was only her husband in name, that he was her caregiver and nothing more. He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. "It's gone. It's completely gone," he whispered into her hair. "You're okay, Hermione. You'll be just fine."

He felt her arms wrap around his back in a weak hug. "You did it, Severus. You made him fix me." She expelled a deep breath. "Why am I so tired?"

"It's to be expect…"

"You fucking bastard!" Yaxley shouted from across the room, clearly realising he'd just been had, now that his mind was his own once again.

Severus turned to face the Death Eater, never letting go of the witch in his arms.

"You promised!" he screamed as he lunged forward, his restraints suddenly gone, and made for Severus and Hermione.

Then Severus Snape, Potions Master, one time Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, former Death Eater and spy got to witness something he'd never before seen. Seven wands, wielded by seven wizards, cast seven curses at the same time. Severus never even had a chance to draw his own wand before all five Aurors (including Potter and Weasley), the Minister for Magic _and_ Draco Malfoy literally tore the evil bastard apart. _It was brilliant!_ He exploded into a million pieces, thus answering the age old question of what happens when seven different (he'd later find out) curses are fired at a single target, at the same time.

There was a dull thud and everyone turned to see two mediwitches standing next to the body of a Healer who had obviously just witnessed the whole thing and passed out.

"Can we get _another_ Healer?" Severus asked. "And someone to see to that one?"

The mediwitches both nodded and ran out of the room, undoubtedly happy to be gone from the scene.

Severus turned back to Hermione. "You need sleep. Your body has a lot of healing to do."

She rolled her eyes. "You just woke me up!"

"I have to talk to Kingsley and your friends will want to speak with you. Then you rest, Mrs. Snape. I can only order you around for a little while longer and I plan on taking advantage of it." He graced her with a small smile, content with the fact that the rest of the room was at his back and would be none the wiser. Staring into her whisky coloured eyes, he felt a sense of relief and anxiety at the same time. She was healed, he should have been elated, but the longing that he knew would come once his wife was out of danger, was already on it's way.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, not returning his smile.

He made his way over to the Minister as the older man waved off a young Auror. "It was you," Severus said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You released him, so that you could kill him."

"I haven't a clue how he slipped out of my spell, Severus," Kingsley lied.

Severus nodded. "I can guess which curse was yours, Kings. The Wizengamot will..."

Kingsley laughed, cutting off Severus' prediction. "No one will be investigating this, my friend, and not just because I'm the Minister for Magic. We should have never teamed them together. We were asking for something like this. After this we're splitting them up. They don't know it yet, though. Potter and Weasley needed to bring him in."

"You feel responsible?" Severus asked.

"Of course I do. The Ministry benefited from the enormous amount of publicity we received from the Golden Trio becoming our newest team. I let myself be talked into allowing them to work together when they shouldn't have…" He broke off.

"No, they shouldn't have," Severus finished.

"I assume she won't be coming back," Kingsley commented.

Severus turned and glanced at the bed to find Hermione staring at him. "I don't know. Though I doubt it," he said, holding his wife's gaze.

"As if you'd let her."

Severus glanced back at the older wizard and declared, "I won't have much say now, will I? This is almost over."

Kingsley sighed. "Severus, if you let this night end without having a very serious heart to heart with your wife, you are an even bigger fool than I thought you were. The war is over, there's no need to keep secrets. Not ones like this," he said before walking to the bed to speak to Hermione.

* * *

After speaking to Kingsley, Ron and Harry, Hermione was moved to a regular room. It was decided that she should spend the night under observation, just in case. Draco walked in and sat next to her bed. "Well Granger, I must take my leave. Is it a reasonable request to ask you to try to stay out of trouble?"

She nodded and looked down at her hands. "Do you know where he is?" Severus had disappeared just after speaking to Kingsley, that had been nearly an hour prior.

Draco looked a bit uncomfortable. "He said he had something to take care of."

"Do you know what it was?"

"No, Hermione, I don't. But I'm sure it was important," he said solemnly.

She took a deep breath, wincing only slightly and said, "Well, I hope he's getting some rest, he certainly deserves it. Now that this is finally over he can get on with his life."

"You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"No, and I'd appreciate if you'd just forget what happened... before."

"You know, I thought…" he started then he stood up and paced across the room. He was still facing away from her when he once again began speaking. "I thought you Gryffindors more determined than this." He turned around.

"We are- I usually am... But Severus has done enough and I don't want to burden him anymore. He has a life to get back to and a home and…"

"Clearly you've never been to Spinner's End. Why he stays there I have no idea. He could certainly afford a nicer house. Punishing himself, most likely," he added absently. Walking back to the bed, he continued, "He's different with you, you know. He's always been closed and guarded, but since this whole mess he's just… better. Tell me you don't see it?"

"Severus has been unbelievably patient and caring and…" She paused, trying to think of the appropriate words.

"Not Snape-like?" Draco questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah, I suppose." She thought for a moment, remembering all their little chats, watching the film with him, reading, him just taking care of her. She really wasn't accustomed to being taken care of, it was usually the other way around. It was something she'd gotten used to recently. "Gods, I'm gonna miss him so much."

The blond sat back down. "Then tell him, for Merlin's sake!"

Drawing a deep breath she said, "No. He deserves his freedom and not to be bothered with some silly little crush that I seem to have developed."

"You said love, Granger."

"I thought I was going to die, Malfoy! It was a moment of panic. Now, can you please fetch a mediwitch? I need something to help me sleep."

He stood up. "Have it your way. But you could both be happy if you could just be honest with each other."

"Draco Malfoy… Love Guru?" she teased.

As he turned and started for her door, he said, "And don't you forget it."

Twenty minutes later a mediwitch named Wanda brought her some Dreamless Sleep and another phial, something she didn't recognise.

"I'm not taking that," she said pointing to the sleeping draught.

"Mr. Malfoy said you wanted…"

"I know, but not Dreamless Sleep. I'd prefer something mild. And what's this one?" she asked holding the other phial.

"Oh, Master Snape dropped it off a few minutes ago," Wanda explained. "Said it's to help your body restore itself. You've been through a lot, love."

"He was here? My h-husband was here?"

"Mmmhmm." She nodded. "Brought that by and asked how you were doing. I'm sure he's planning on checking on you soon."

Hermione took the potion with no further questions. A short time later the mediwitch brought her a very mild sleep inducer. She fell asleep quickly, dreaming of her husband's deep voice and calloused hands.

* * *

Severus stood in the doorway of Hermione's room watching the young witch sleep. It had been over an hour since she'd been given the potions, he knew she was sleeping soundly. He walked into the room; allowing himself this one final night with her, an indulgence he decided he owed himself.

"Hello wife," he said as he sat down next to her. "You're well now, or you will be. I brewed that restorative especially for you. It's keyed to your body and your magic. Don't ask me how I did that, you won't like it." He paused and just looked at her for a while. She was so peaceful and so incredibly beautiful. "You can do anything now, Hermione. You're brilliant, driven, determined and… yes, you really are the brightest witch of your age. I never thought I'd have a wife. If I'm honest, I never really wanted one, not after Lily…" He cleared his throat. "But here you are, perfect for me in so many ways, yet completely unattainable. If I were a different man, I'd have held you more. I would have kissed you. I would have taken you to an expensive dinner. Afterwards I'd have smiled as I watched you get drunk on champagne and rich chocolate. Then I would have taken you home and made love to you. I'd have worshiped you like you deserve."

He drew a deep breath as he sat back in the chair and collected himself. _Who the hell have I become?_ he wondered. _I'm get emotional from speaking to a sleeping witch?_ But he shook it off. No one would know that he made a fool of himself at Hermione's bedside.

Once he felt composed again, he continued, "I wish I could have enjoyed our marriage more. Oddly enough it _was_ enjoyable… at times. But watching someone you care about writhing in pain does tend to put a damper on things. This will be my only chance to tell you because, you see, everyone thinks me brave, but in truth I am a coward. An idiot and a coward. And I did a stupid thing. Hermione… I, well I think that I..." He was unable to actually say the words out loud to her, even in her sleep. "See? A very stupid thing..." he whispered. Taking her hand in his, he studied it for a moment. "But know this: being your husband has been a privilege, and an experience that I will treasure for the rest of my miserable life."

He bent down and kissed her temple. "Goodbye, wife." Then he left.

* * *

Hermione had been home for nearly a week. Six days. Six days without Severus in her home and it was driving her a little mad. Ron, Harry and Luna had been by, as had Ginny and even Draco. Molly kept coming over with enough food to feed an army. No one was talking about the fact that _he_ was gone; it was the the big _missing_ elephant in the room. Well, no one except Minerva.

" _He's an idiot," the older witch proclaimed during tea the day before._

" _No, he's not," Hermione defended. "He's brilliant and…"_

" _I know dear, but that does not preclude him from idiocy. Not one word! He just vanished without so much as an owl!" she said, her tone disgusted. "He owes you at least an explanation for his disappearance! He wasn't even there to see you home!"_

" _He owes me nothing. If anything I owe him. And remember the promise you made me, Minerva. Do not mention to anyone that he didn't bring me home from St Mungo's. I'm sure he had his reasons," she said trying to end the conversation with her dignity intact as well as Severus' reputation._

_Her former Head of House took her hand and squeezed it lightly. "This isn't how it was supposed to end. I wanted you two to be happy."_

" _I am happy. I'm alive. He did it, he saved me, Minerva. I'm alive because of Severus Snape. I never expected anything more from him."_

When she had woken up in St Mungo's the day after the counter-curse was cast, she really felt like a new person. She was still sore, but nowhere near as sore as she had been. There was no one there to see her home. No Harry or Ron. No Molly or Arthur. And no Severus. She figured that everyone else had assumed her husband would take care of it, as he had been taking care of everything for months. But he'd vanished, leaving only his potions in his wake.

After some thought, Hermione had flooed Minerva and asked her to help her home, but to never mention a word of it to anyone. She was still sore and, well, she just didn't want to walk into that house alone. _Not today_ , she'd thought to herself. Thankfully the older witch seemed to sense Hermione's emotional strain. She only stayed long enough to make tea. Once Hermione was settled on her couch, Minerva placed a blanket over her lap, a warm cuppa in her hand, kissed her forehead and left.

Her home was much the same as the hospital. Not a trace of Severus Snape remained except a small wooden box next to her bed filled with phials. On top of it lay a large parchment in an envelope and a note.

_Hermione,_

_The box contains a month's worth of restorative potion as well as a mild version of the anticonvulsant. You should no longer need the strong one. Take it as needed. Take the restorative once a day_ _with a meal!_ _When you feel completely back to yourself- no soreness, no major tremors- you can stop taking it. Unfortunately, small tremors may be expected for some time. If you should need more than what I have prepared, feel free to owl me and I can send more._

_In the envelope you will find the documentation required to end the marriage. All that is needed is your signature. When signed, owl it to me and I'll take care of the rest._

_~S.S._

The annulment parchment still sat on the desk in her parents room, she couldn't bring herself to sign it. Several things were stopping her. Not the least of which was that she simply didn't want to. Being married to Severus had just felt… right. If she signed her name to that parchment it would be over. No, worse than over, it would be as if the last several months of living with Severus never technically happened in the eyes of the law. Their marriage would legally have never been valid. The very thought caused her chest to constrict.

Secondly, there was this lingering memory that she couldn't quite get a firm hold of; something ghosting through her mind, strange and nebulous. Almost a conversation but not exactly, more like something she wasn't suppose to have heard. Something private.

It was a memory of Severus' voice, deep and clear, though sometimes soft and oddly strained. He was saying the most unbelievable things, things she'd hoped for but never thought she'd actually hear. She could, somehow, almost feel his lips pressed against her forehead as he bid her goodbye.

_Was it a dream? It seemed so real._

After another week of trying to get a solid hold on the faded 'memory', Hermione decided she was being ridiculous. She signed her name at the bottom of the parchment and sent it to Severus.

_Right_ , she thought. _Time to get on with my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't panic! I know a lot of you are new to my writing, but I don't do unhappy endings. Just hold on and I'll make this right.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this story so far. I'm having a a blast writing it. Please review and let me know what you think. ~Lil~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya! All right, so Hermione is healthy once again, but these two idiots are driving us all nuts! Let's see what we can do... The story starts to earn it's rating towards the end of the chapter, but there is one more coming.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comment! You all rock my socks! Big thanks to darnedchild for her unending support and betaing skills. Also, of course, my bestie of besties MrsMCrieff for her encouragement. All the mistakes are mine, all mine!
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy ~Lil~

Severus was furious. Logically he knew he should take a moment before confronting his… before confronting Hermione about the information he'd just received. His less than rational side, however, was telling him to march into her house, bind her to a chair and make her bushy little head listen to reason. Apparating to a secluded spot in Hermione's neighbourhood he paused before continuing on to her house. Thankfully, logic prevailed as he sat down at a bus stop and took a moment to collect himself.

As he sat there taking deep breaths, for some reason his mind wandered to the last attack Hermione had suffered. And oh, had she suffered. It had happened around lunchtime just a few hours before Yaxley was found. This was the episode that the Death Eater had witnessed whilst Severus was in his mind. _Why did it have to be that one?_ Severus wondered as the images started to assail his mind.

_Severus was in his study when he heard her coming down the stairs. Those stairs scared him half to death. If the spasms started whilst she was descending them she could fall to her death. More often than not during an episode Hermione would lose control of her limbs._

_He stood and walked into the hall, staying just out of sight of the bottom step. Wand at the ready, he listened very closely as she walked; if she started to spasm he could cast_ _a spell_ _to keep her from harming herself. It was a slow process, but once he saw her curly mane of hair round the corner, he relaxed and put away his wand. Hermione smiled when she saw him._

" _I was just on my way to ask what you wanted for lunch," he lied._

_Cocking her head to the side she said, "No you weren't. You came to make sure I didn't fall." She giggled. "Silly man, I'm on to you." She patted his chest then motioned toward the kitchen with her head. "Come on, I'm actually hungry for once."_

_Once they got to the kitchen Hermione started going through the fridge and pantry. After a thorough once over, she turned to Severus and said, "Salad?"_

" _If you let me cut the veg," he replied._

" _Oh, you're no fun at all. Where's your sense of adventure?"_

" _You're cheeky this afternoon," he said as he selected a knife from the drawer._

" _I didn't have an episode last night." She smiled brightly up at him from her crouched position as she pulled out a cucumber and lettuce. After selecting a tomato, she handed it to him and said, "Like I mentioned before: I'm hungry. That's got to be a good sign."_

_He didn't have the heart to tell her he'd increased her appetite inducer after his latest assessment showed that she'd lost another two pounds. Instead, he picked up a tomato, checking it for imperfections before washing it. He had to force himself not to stare at her pert bottom as she wiggled it around and searched for her favourite salad dressing._

_A soft yelp drew his attention and he whipped back around to find Hermione doubled over. "S-Sever…" She never got that last syllable out as she fell over and started convulsing._

_He dropped the knife on the counter and was next to her in less than two seconds. Turning her over onto her side in case she vomited, Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a phial of anticonvulsant. He magically removed the stopper and started pouring it down her throat. Unfortunately before she finished drinking it, her arm involuntarily flew up, knocking the phial out of his hand. He watched helplessly as half of the potion spilled onto the lino. Severus cursed under his breath and pinned her arms down to her side to keep her from harming herself. He didn't want to Bind her unless it was absolutely necessary._

_Her face was contorted in misery as she gasped and whined. The spasms had reduced some, but she was obviously still in pain. He needed a pain potion and didn't happen to have one in his pocket. Loosening his hold on her arms he said, "I need to retrieve some potion from the basement. If you'll…"_

" _Oh, gods, Severus! M-m-make it stop," she sobbed as she clung to his shirt, pulling him closer. "Don't leave me, p-pl-please. Oh, gods it hurts."_

_Later he would realise that imbibing half of the dosage had caused something he'd not witnessed in many months. Most of her muscles had relaxed, including her diaphragm meaning she was able to articulate just how much pain she was experiencing._

" _Hermione, I have to go get you a potion before you before you go mad from the pain." Severus had seen people succumb to throes of agony. It wasn't the pain that broke their minds, it was the hopelessness. It was despair that gripped their souls and refused to let go until there was nothing left to hold onto. The pain was just the blunt tool used to soften them up, to make them ripe for the plucking. Whilst he still had breath in his lungs, Severus refused to watch the witch in his arms lose herself to the madness brought on by torture._

_His words had had no effect, she was still clutching at his chest, pleading with him, begging him to stay. Rational thinking had been taken over by self-preservation and, for some reason, she equated this to his presence with her on the kitchen floor. "Hermione..." He pulled her hands free from his shirt, but she clawed at him, trying to keep hold. "Miss Granger!" he barked in a perfect impression of his teaching persona. "You will let go of me this instance! I must acquire a potion for you to stop the pain. You are an Auror, young lady, and an Order of Merlin awardee. You must get control of yourself."_

_Her eyes grew wide and her fingers slowly released his shirt. "I'm s-sorry, p-professor."_

_The words broke off a little piece of Severus' heart, but outwardly he showed nothing. Taking the opportunity to stand, he started for the hallway then turned back. "I'll only be a moment. And I will return, Hermione."_

_When he returned he found her propped up against the cabinet, trembling. "You came back," she whispered._

" _Of course I did, wife. Now, take this." He handed her the pain potion, seeing that the tremor had subsided a little more, and watched her drink it greedily. Less than a minute later she heaved a sigh and Severus watched as the pain ebbed away from her. "This is a half dose of the anticonvulsant," he said, handing her another phial._

_Once again she took the potion without comment, then rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sor…" she started._

" _You will not finish that sentence, Hermione. Just tell me what you need."_

_Turning her head to face him, she replied, "Take me to bed, Severus."_

_Without another word, he picked her up, bridal style and carried her to her bed. She clung to him like a limpet the whole way._

As the memory faded from his mind, Severus cursed to himself before standing up and storming toward her house. His reflection had done nothing to quell his anger. If anything it had only added fuel to it. _Has she completely lost her mind?_ he thought as he passed easily through wards, taking a moment to consider the fact that they were still keyed to admit him.

* * *

Hermione was in the middle of a very good day, relatively speaking. After having finished a long relaxing bath, she had done her best to tame her hair, then put on a simple summer dress. After some debate, she decided to put on a touch of make-up, for a change, as well. She was due at Harry's in less than an hour for lunch with him and Luna.

She'd been home from St Mungo's for nearly three weeks and she was feeling almost completely back to normal. There had been no major episodes since she'd been home, only the occasional minor tremor. Severus' restorative potion was working wonders; she felt stronger every day. Her appetite had returned with a vengeance and she was certain she'd already gained back some weight (thank you Molly Weasley). Physically she was much better. Mentally however…

Most nights she would wake up from a horrible dream, her whole body tight with fear. When she woke she'd expect pain and spasms, but there'd be nothing. Nothing but the memory of agony and losing control of her own body. And, of course, memories of him. That's what made it so much worse. There was no grumpy Potions Master sleeping down the hall. She always felt more lonely in the middle of the night, wishing he'd come rushing into her room to comfort her, to tell her it was going to be okay, that it was only a dream.

She felt so weak, needing his presence in her life like some simpering child. Hermione wasn't the kind of woman who needed a man by her side to make her feel safe. But he had become a constant in all those months living in her home and she suddenly felt a bit lost.

For the first week that she'd been home she had tried to convince herself that her feelings were nothing more than that: some kind of misplaced attachment. He had taken care of her, healed her, and she felt dependent on him, in some ways. But as the days wore on, she realised that she truly missed him; everything about him. She missed talking to him, she missed eating with him, she even missed smelling him, for Merlin's sake! She'd find herself in his study, staring at the desk remembering seeing him hunched over some Dark tome. One day she wandered into the guest room and laid down, simply because his bed still carried his scent. It was the best sleep she'd had since returning home.

The house was completely devoid of his possessions. She kept wishing that he'd forgotten something, thus giving her some reason to contact him. After a searching it over (twice) she'd come up with nothing, not so much as a single sock or stirring rod that could give her an excuse to send him an owl.

In the end she decided that she was pathetic, not to mention ridiculously in love with the man who used to be her husband. Telling herself that unrequited love would fade at some point offered her little comfort, especially with the faint memory of that faded dream lingering in the back of her mind. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something. Something important.

Leaving the bathroom, she decided that she was done brooding and that this time she really _was_ moving on. Severus clearly had. She'd not received a single owl from him since she'd been home. When she walked into the sitting room, however, she felt her wards being breached.

* * *

She opened the door only moments after he walked onto her front step, clearly alerted to his presence by her wards. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He wasn't at all surprised by her greeting, he had left without so much as a goodbye, well, that she knew of. Severus gave himself a moment to take in her appearance. She looked beautiful in a light blue Muggle dress, knee length, with tiny straps holding the thing up. She had a healthy glow about her and had put on at least two pounds, perhaps three. He mentally shook himself, he was here for a reason and it wasn't ogling his former student. "Am I not welcome?" he asked.

"Of course you are, Severus." Turning around, she and led him into the house. When they were in the sitting room she faced him and said, "What brings you by this afternoon?" Her voice sounded stiff and formal.

He ignored the tight feeling in his chest that her tone had caused. "I've just had a visit from our Minister. He informed me that you plan on returning to work next week." He planted his hands on his hips. "Please tell me he was mistaken."

"He was not," she stated plainly.

"Why?" he demanded.

"What?"

"Why, Hermione, are you going back to a job that nearly killed you?"

"Because it's _my job."_

"A job that is far beneath you _and_ your abilities. A job that was not in any way challenging to you. A job that you didn't even enjoy, Hermione. Why on earth would you go back to the Aurory?"

"I have my reasons," she spit out.

"I'd like to hear them."

"Pardon me?"

"Answer the question, Hermione!"

She bristled, clearly not pleased with him demanding answers. "I need a job, Severus. What am I supposed to do for money? Besides, do you think I'd be content sitting around all the time, doing nothing. I've done that for months and frankly I'm sick of it!"

"Then do something worth your time, worth your abilities!"

"What, exactly?"

"Have you even looked into another occupation, or have you just given up?" He paced away from her. "I never pegged you as a quitter!"

Oh, that one worked...

"I'm not _quitting_ ," she said in a low, angry voice.

It caused a chill to run down his spine and he turned to find one angry little Gryffindor staring up at him.

"Quite the opposite really, I'm going back to _my job_!" she emphasised the last two words indignantly.

"What happened to doing _anything_ you wanted? Remember our conversation? I do!" He moved closer and fought the urge to take her in his arms and beg her not to put herself in danger once again. "This can't be what you want to do. You could do anything, Hermione. You're brilliant. You're 're determined..."

"Wha…What?" she stammered, and he watched her ire turn to confusion in a blink. Shaking her head, she cleared her throat. "Umm, what I wanted wasn't really an option."

"And what precisely was that?"

She chewed on her lip then folded her arms protectively over her chest. Looking at him defiantly she said, "It doesn't really matter."

Severus huffed out a breath. _Headstrong, willful, little..._ "You really want to risk your life once again after everything we've done to keep you alive?" He paced away before turning back to her. "We have no idea what the long-term effects of that curse could be. What if you relapse? What if you get hit with a Crucio and it restarts your tremors? I really don't enjoy watching you writhing in pain, Hermione."

Again, she got a strange look on her face. "What did you just say?"

"That getting hit with another Dark curse…"

"No, no. About writhing in pain?"

"Do you think I enjoyed watching you suffer?"

"Of course I didn't, it's just that…" she trailed off, looking confused.

While she was seemingly deep in thought, Severus tried to compose himself. That's when he realised that he was going to have to pull rank. He just hoped he survived the aftermath. Putting on a mask of total indifference and folding his arms across his chest, he said, "I won't allow it."

Hermione was still contemplatively staring off into the distance, chewing her lip and occasionally mumbling to herself. Was she not even paying attention to him and his righteous indignation?

"Did you hear me, Hermione? Did you hear what I said?"

Her eyes still focused on something across the room, she replied, "Yeah, yeah. You won't allow…" She turned, locking eyes with him. The look on her face made Severus blanch. She was either furious or confused or both, he couldn't decide. "I'm sorry? _You won't allow it_?" she asked, planting her hands on her hips. Definitely furious. "Did I just hear that correctly?"

"You know I don't like repeating myself."

"And I don't give a damn what you don't like! How dare you?! What makes you think you can just…"

"Because we live in the Wizarding World, Hermione, and as your husband I have every right…"

"Right to what!?" she shouted.

"I have every right to keep you from a job that is not only beneath you, but hazardous to your health!"

"That's ridiculous! What a bunch of… Wait, you're not my husband anymore!" She looked at him with what could only be described as perplexed fury.

 _Okay, this tiny witch is going to kill me._ He braced himself then said, "Technically, I am." _Merlin's arse, I'm actually afraid of her_ , he thought wondering where his big bad Death Eater persona had gotten off to.

"We're still... married?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded, trying to remember if he'd ever felt as much trepidation when facing the Dark Lord. After giving it a moment of thought he realised that no, he hadn't.

She paced away and his mind turned to her wand and whether or not she had it stashed somewhere on her person. _Where could she possibly keep it…_? His thoughts were stopped a she turned on him. _SHIT!_ Wand or no wand, she was about to tear him apart.

"Why haven't you signed the papers?" she asked, her voice almost cold.

He shook his head, because he wasn't _about_ to tell her the real reason. "I haven't... had time." _Fuck me, that was a horrible lie_.

Moving closer, she narrowed her eyes and said, "Excuse me? You haven't had time? You haven't had time to sign your name to a piece of parchment?"

Horrible lie or not, he was sticking with it. "And take it to the Ministry. These things take time, Hermione, I…"

"You're lying, and I want to know why."

"I resent…"

"I lived with you for months, I've known you for more than half of my life, and I've never seen that look on your face before. You've not lied to me once since I got sick, Severus. Why are you lying now?"

He desperately tried to erect walls to conceal his emotions that were obviously out of hand.

"No!" she said as she took both of his hands in hers, her face softening as she spoke. "Don't do that. No shields. Just tell me, Severus." Her hands squeezed his. "Why?"

His mind was betraying him as were his emotions. Closing his eyes he tried to get ahold of himself. Then he felt her hands on his face, cradling his cheeks. He opened his eyes to find her mere inches away from him.

"Just tell me," she whispered, looking at him pleadingly, her eyes filling with tears.

And that did it…

"Because I..." His throat felt like it was closing up. Once again, he found that he couldn't say it- couldn't say the words. He opened and closed his mouth, no doubt doing a magnificent impression of a fish, before she spoke up once again.

"Severus," she said, never letting go of his face even to wipe away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "I need to ask you some questions and I need you to be completely honest with me, okay?"

She waited for him to answer, but he just couldn't. Finally he nodded his head as he wondered what the hell she was about to ask, and if he could actually be honest with her.

"Did you come back to the hospital after everyone else left? Did you visit me while I was sleeping?"

 _How did she know?_ His instinct was to lie, to tell her that he'd come home, packed and left. But the truth was that after he added the final ingredients to the third and last batch of restorative potion, it had to simmer for six hours, giving him an opportunity of which he'd taken advantage. Clearly that had been a mistake. As he debated with himself he realised that she must not have taken Dreamless Sleep, but some other, milder sleep inducer. He also realised that he was well and truly buggered. She'd heard his little confession.

"I did," he simply said.

"And did you talk to me and hold my hand?"

"Yes."

"Did you kiss my forehead and tell me goodbye?"

He could only nod his head.

Smiling through her tears she said, "Okay, one more. Were you trying to tell me something?" She took a deep breath, seemingly bracing herself. "Severus, were you trying to tell me that you love me?"

Time seemed to stand still as he looked at his wife's tear damp face and tried to find the courage to answer her question. He wasn't afraid to love, it wasn't that. He was simply terrified of letting go, of admitting that someone else had that much power over him. She could so easily break him. He'd just been released from years of bondage and he didn't want to submit to another master, even one as pure and beautiful as Hermione. His years of servitude had left it's mark. The Dark Lord and Albus cared only about accomplishing their goals, giving no thought to whether or not his soul was being torn apart in the process. He deserved it, of course. It was the price he had to pay for the mistakes of his youth, but now… now everything was different. Hermione wanted him free, she'd said it many times, and he believed her. There was no guile whatsoever in her words. She wanted to see him happy. He knew this as much as he knew that it took one full lunar cycle to brew Veritaserum and that when brewed correctly Amortentia looked like liquid mother-of-pearl.

 _Well, isn't that interesting?_ he thought. When thinking of Hermione and how best to answer her question, his mind conjured a comparison to a truth serum and a love potion.

He couldn't lie anymore. There was no point. "Yes, Hermione. It's what I was trying to do," he answered. "I failed though. I- I…"

Hermione's face changed but she didn't look angry or disgusted, as he expected. She just looked...happy. "Thank Merlin," she said in a breathy whisper before her lips crashed against his.

His mind went blank as his body seemed to ignite. It only took a couple of seconds for him to start to respond. It was little more than a press of lips at first as he savoured the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close. Hermione's hands had moved to his shoulders, gripping him tightly. For several moments they simply held each other, mouths connected, not really moving and then...

Hermione made a sort of growling noise when he nibbled on her bottom lip then sucked it into his mouth, changing the nature of the kiss. He was holding onto her hips like she might run at any minute. Her hands traveled from his shoulders to his hair. Digging her nails into his scalp, she angled his head before dipping her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue teased his until he chased it into her mouth, unwilling to be outdone.

Finally she broke the kiss, beaming at him like he just handed her the world. "Now what?" she asked.

Something happened in that moment; Severus could no longer hold _anything_ back. It was like the breaking of a dam. He backed her up against the nearest wall and leant down to whisper in her ear.

"What now, Mrs. Snape?" He kissed her neck and felt her shiver against him. "Now, I'd like to make love to you. I want to peel this little frock off of your luscious body and kiss every inch of you. Top. To. Bottom, and then back again." As he pulled back he couldn't help but appreciate the look of shock and lust in her eyes.

Moving his hands down her sides, he found the hem of her dress. Hiking it up he danced his fingertips along both hips at the same time as he continued to explain his intentions. "I want to taste you, to feast on you until you're an incoherent frenzied mess. I've thought about all the ways I could make you come, Hermione. I'd like to try them all." He punctuated his words with little nips at her neck, and shoulder. "Then, _wife_ , I want to slide inside of you. I want to feel you stretching around me, gripping me."

"Shit," she gasped.

"I want to make slow love to you and feel you come apart all around me. I want to hear you call out my name over and over again, Hermione." He then leaned back down and captured her mouth in another breathtaking kiss. When the kiss broke he asked, "What is it that you want?"

"Take me to bed, Severus," she whispered, practically pleading.

"As you wish, wife," he said before picking her up bridal style.

As he turned to carry her through the sitting room, however, a familiar whooshing sound came from the Floo, halting his movement. Seconds later a startled looking Harry Potter stepped into the room.

"Did something happen?" the young wizard asked. "Hermione, you're all flushed! Are you sick again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think from now on we'll call him the Boy Who C-blocked! LOL! Okay, please let me know what you think! One more chapter (I think) and we'll call this one finished. Thanks so much for reading! ~Lil~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the last chapter. I can't thank you all enough for your support and fabulous comments. This has been a fun story to write and it's been a blast sinking my teeth into a new fandom. As per usual, I couldn't have done it without the help of my lovely and talented beta darnedchild. Thank you, sweetness! And also my amazing friend MrsMCrieff, who hasn't seen this chapter yet but did help with British-isms (as always!). The mistakes blong to me and only me, and don't you forget it!
> 
> Couple of warnings: First off, things get smutty, folks! I had always wanted to add sexual content to this story, but wasn't sure if it would fit. I'm fairly confident that I made it work. Secondly, there are some 'different' sort of parings near the end. We don't actually see them together, just conversations about them. This is, in a couple of cases, basically comic relief and in one, just because I thought it sounded interesting. If they aren't your cup of tea, that's cool. Please don't beat me up about it. The story is finished and I don't plan on elaborating as to the future of these rare pairs.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy ~Lil~

Hermione stared at her best friend, her arms clinging tightly around Severus' neck, as she thought about how she was supposed to respond. "Ah, no… no, Harry, I'm not... sick."

Severus sat her gently back onto her feet, keeping a hand on the small of her back until she had her balance. "She fell," he blurted out.

Harry looked back and forth between the two of them, finally stopping on Hermione. "You fell?"

"Yeah. I, ah, stumbled and turned my ankle. Severus picked me up!" she said, a little too brightly.

"O-kay," Harry said.

Hermione turned to Severus. "Why don't you go upstairs and look for that missing sock?"

"Missing sock?" Severus questioned looking slightly confused. But he quickly caught on. "Oh... yes, my missing sock. The sock I must have left when I moved out."

"Exactly! And when I'm finished with Harry here, I'll come up and help you. I'm sure if we work _together_ we will be able to find it quickly." She ended with a satisfied nod.

"Indeed," Severus said before turning and glaring at Harry. "Potter. _Don't_ overstay your welcome." He managed to billow out of the room, despite the absence of his teaching robes.

"Hermione, why is Snape…" Harry started, but was interrupted by another whooshing from the Floo. Suddenly Luna stepped out, dusting off her multi coloured frock.

"Hello, Hermione. Oh, don't you look lovely," she said before kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Afternoon, Luna," Hermione replied, wishing there were two less people in her home.

Luna eyed Hermione carefully. "Is the professor here?"

Harry turned to his girlfriend. "Yes, how'd you know?"

"Just a hunch. But mostly I thought it unlikely that you gave her that lovebite," the blonde explained, gesturing towards the other witch.

"What?!" both Harry and Hermione exclaimed, the latter reaching up to cover her neck with both hands.

"I thought he was here to look for a sock!" The poor man was properly confused.

Luna, with an excited look on her face, asked, "Is that some kind of kinky game? Because if it is..."

"It's not a game!" Hermione interrupted.

"Oh," Luna said, looking a bit disappointed. "It's just a euphemism, then." She turned to her boyfriend. "Come along, Harry. Hermione and the professor want to have sex and we're interrupting."

"They want to…" Harry mumbled as he was dragged toward the Floo by his girlfriend.

"Have fun," Luna tossed back at Hermione as she grabbed some Floo powder.

A speechless Hermione waved goodbye then started for the stairs. Just as the pair disappeared, however, she decided to do one more thing. Pulling her wand from the hidden pocket in her dress, she warded the Floo before leaving the room. "No more interruptions," she mumbled as she walked determinedly down the hall.

When she reached her room she found Severus sitting on the bed, frock coat and boots missing, looking decidedly eatable, if a little bit grumpy. She continued to eye him up as she shut the door behind her.

"Did Potter finally get the message?"

Giving him a nod, she walked toward the bed, stopping only to lay her wand on the bedside locker. "Thankfully Luna showed up and explained the birds and the bees to him." Slotting herself between his splayed knees, she threaded her fingers through his hair as she said, "Sometimes I think Luna might be too much for him, poor boy."

Severus' hands found the backs of her knees and slowly worked their way up her bare legs, stopping at the edge of her knickers. "You do know that I don't give a damn, right?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded again, loving the feeling of his callused fingers against her skin.

"Now where were we?" he asked.

"You said something about devouring me, I do believe."

"I believe you're right." His hands cupped her bottom as he buried his face between her breasts. "Merlin, I've dreamt about this."

She held his head in place, savouring the moment.

Abruptly, Severus pulled back. "Is there a zip or something?" he asked, looking at her dress as if it were offending him.

Hermione turned and lifted her hair out of the way. "Is this what you're looking for?" She felt the zip moving down, then Severus was standing behind her, pushing the dress off of her shoulders.

As he switched their places he said, "Lie down for me."

There was usually a moment of shyness the first time a wizard saw her without clothes, but she wasn't feeling it at that moment. Whether it was because Severus had already seen most of her body before or because she was simply much more comfortable with the man, she didn't know, but she followed his directions without hesitation. She started to situate herself in the middle, against the pillows, but Severus stopped her.

"At the edge, facing me," he said as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt, then started working on the multitude of buttons up the middle.

Hermione complied, watching a bit mesmerised by the unintentionally sexy striptease. When his chest came into view, she bit her lip. She knew he was strong, he had picked her up many times, including just a few minutes before, but she hadn't anticipated him having such a defined body. Yes, he was thin, but also toned and simply lovely.

He smirked. "What?"

"Just enjoying the show," she answered, putting her hands behind her head.

He paused. "Are you now? There's not much to see."

"I'll be the judge of that. Continue," she said with a raised eyebrow.

Severus went back to work, dropping the crisp, white linen shirt carelessly onto the floor before removing his trousers, leaving him in a pair of black (of course) boxer briefs.

"I always pictured boxers," Hermione said, staring dreamily at his crotch. In all the time he had lived with her, he'd never let her do his laundry.

" _Always_ pictured?" Severus questioned. "Dare I ask how long you've been thinking about this."

She sat up. "Oh come on! I was a teenage girl and you had... that- that voice!" _And those long dexterous fingers, and all that brooding mystery!_ she added in her head.

"I was also evil and cruel!"

"Well yes, but hormones don't really care much about those things. After you kicked Lockhart's arse that day I have to admit… I had a little crush for a while."

" _Miss Granger_ , who would have known?"

She giggled and ran a finger just inside the waistband of his pants. "We keep getting off track."

"I noticed."

"Do you have a solution?"

"Yes, lie back and shut up!" he said, determinedly, but with a mock sneer.

"Good idea." Hermione laid back on the bed.

Severus braced himself over her then leant down, kissing her and removing any and all other thought from her mind. This wasn't the frantic snog she'd experienced in the sitting room, but something more sensual and inviting. Even with Severus hovering over, keeping his body from touching hers, Hermione could feel his need in the urgent press of his lips. His teeth nibbled at her bottom lip, his tongue following in their wake before finding its way into her mouth.

A needy moan broke free from somewhere deep inside as he kissed across her jaw and down her neck. He grasped one breast with his left hand and pushed the material aside on the other, closing his lips around the upturned point and pulling the bud into his mouth. Letting go, he switched sides, lavishing the other nipple with the same attention. His tongue was a marvel! Every flick across her sensitive skin sent shocks directly to her core.

Pushing up quickly, he took a step back, his breathing laboured. When his eyes traveled down her body and back up again, his mouth turned up at the edges. "I was wrong. It's closer to four or maybe four and a half."

She sat up on her elbows. "What?" _How can he possibly form cohesive sentences?"_

"You've gained weight in the most delectable places, wife." He knelt between her legs, looking at her like he was a man starving and she was his last meal.

Starting with her knees, Severus placed delicate, teasing kisses along first one leg and then the other, ending where her thigh met her pelvis. By the second leg, Hermione was worked up into a tizzy and had to lay back; the visual was too much. He then nibbled just above her panty line and sucked on the skin at her left hip, hard enough to leave his mark.

 _I'm his_ , was all she could think as he continued to torment her without even removing her undergarments. His downtime during Harry's interruption must have done him some good considering their frantic interactions in the sitting room. But Hermione was starting to lose her patience. She was just about to say something when she felt him hook his thumbs in her knickers and drag them down her thighs.

 _Good, they were starting to get uncomfortably wet,_ she thought as he started working way back toward her core. And then he was there and she was in heaven. Severus licked and nipped at her folds for seconds, minutes... _days_? until she felt his lips latch onto her clit and his fingers enter her. Then she was seeing stars, so many stars. Hermione's body spasmed in the most lovely way possible, the polar opposite to the months of torment she'd experienced at the mercy of the curse. Her world consisted only of Severus' mouth and hands; her mind adrift in a land that knew nothing but pleasure. As she floated back to earth, she realised that she was gripping his hair so tight that it must have hurt and that her throat was a bit sore. _Was I screaming? I must have been screaming..._

He looked up, grinning like a cocky little shit. "I assume you enjoyed that?"

"Oh… My… Gods!" she rasped, releasing his hair and rubbing his head. "More."

Severus quickly shucked his shorts and picked her up, placing her in the middle of the bed before straddling her hips. "We don't need this anymore." He trailed a finger over the bit of lace still covering her left breast. "I want to feel your skin against mine," he said, suddenly sounding needy and desperate.

It was incredibly sexy.

Sliding his hands underneath her back, he had the clasp freed in one quick move. Hermione raised up and he pulled the bra away, tossing it off the bed. She was surprised she could even register what he was doing. Now that she had gotten a good look at what he was hiding underneath all those layers, she was honestly a little intimidated. But she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing! Reaching out, she wrapped her hand around his length and pumped.

His hips surged forward as he gasped, "Fuck!" and immediately grabbed her wrist to halt her movements.

Licking her lips she looked up to find him staring at her intensely. Finally the reality of the situation came crashing down on her.

Severus must have seen a bit of fear in her eyes. "Hey, do you trust me?" he asked in a voice so soft and so kind, it nearly broke her heart.

"Of course I do, Severus." She hadn't meant to look scared. Quite the contrary, she was more than ready to be his. But the afternoon had taken a very different turn from what she had expected, and it was definitely catching up with her.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you, that I…" He swallowed deeply and she could have swore that his eyes looked slightly damp, but maybe it was just the lighting. "I love you, Hermione. By the Gods, I never want hurt you," he said, stroking her cheeks.

"I love you too, Severus," she replied in a choked voice.

He kissed her briefly, but soundly, then situated himself between her legs. When she felt the head of his cock nudge at her opening, she shut her eyes tightly, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. A moment later he spoke.

"Look at me."

Opening her eyes, she saw her husband above her… waiting.

 _He's waiting for me_ , she realised. "I'm fine, Severus. It's just been a little while, as you can imagine, and this is all really intense. Amazing but intense." She paused. "But I want it. I want… you."

He smiled knowingly, kissed her brow then started to ease his way in, very deliberately. He filled her slowly, exquisitely, not stopping until he was fully seated. It was glorious.

She was staring up into his fathomless black eyes, wishing that he'd give her more, when he did. She tried to match his movements, needing to feel more and soon they were moving in unison; her hips surging up as he thrust. Sex had never felt this right before.

Hardly breaking his rhythm, Severus slid his arms up underneath Hermione's shoulders as she locked her ankles just below his arse.

"Is it coming back to you, love?" he whispered into her neck.

"Oh Gods, Severus!" His pelvis was grinding down on her clit as he drove into her over and over again. "I'm close!" She dug her nails into his shoulders, feeling her orgasm just out of reach. "Harder! Please!"

His hips snapped against hers as he complied with her request. "Thank Merlin!" he whispered against her skin. He sucked on the flesh at the base of her neck then moved lower, capturing an erect nipple in his mouth, scraping it lightly with his teeth. "Come for me, Hermione. Gods, I need you to come _now_!"

Her orgasm took her by surprise as she threw her head back and called out his name, tightening her legs and arms around his body. His thrusts became erratic and even harder than before. With a growling shout he came, whispering her name through the aftershocks.

He stayed, arms wrapped around her, for a minute or so before rolling off to the side. With a tug, he pulled her onto his chest as they caught their breath.

After a few moments she said, "So that's how it's supposed to be."

A deep chuck erupted from the man next to her. "Indeed." He kissed her forehead.

Several minutes passed in contented silence, before he spoke again. "You said that what you wanted to do wasn't an option…"

She sat up, leaning on her arm, to look at him. "What?"

"When we were arguing. I asked you about pursuing a different career path and you said it wasn't really an option. What did you mean?"

"Right…" She looked down at his naked chest and busied herself with tracing the thin patch of black hair between his pectoral muscles.

"Hermione," he said her name in warning tone.

"I was thinking about medical research."

"Okay. Why was that so hard?"

"And possible getting a Mastery in...potions." She gave him a worried look, wondering what he thought about her pursuing his chosen field.

"You were a competent potions student, I'm sure you would excel in the Mastery Programme."

Feeling a bit elated at finally getting the praise always denied her at Hogwarts, she added, "And I'd like to write a book."

He smirked. "And what will this book be about?"

She tucked her head back into his chest. "You're making fun of me."

"I'm really not." He tugged her up by the chin. "I meant it when I said you could do anything, Hermione. Research, get a Mastery, write a book, _become Minister_! Do anything or do nothing but lie in bed with me, and I'm a happy wizard."

Lurching up, Hermione kissed him hard and fast as she snaked her arms around his neck. As she broke the kiss, she moved to straddle his narrow hips, then leant forward to kiss his scarred neck. Severus mumbled something into her hair, but she couldn't hear him. She sat up, pushing against his chest. "What did you say?"

He paused, suddenly looking a little nervous. "I want us to magically bond."

Hermione sucked in a breath, too shocked to respond. To bond their magic together was so much more than being married. Their magical cores would be connected through an intricate series of spells. It was a connection so deep and so meaningful that few couples still engaged in the ancient ritual.

"I don't expect an answer right away. We should... _date_ , for lack of a better word, even though we're already married and I don't expect to move back in here. Not right away. That would be wildly presumptuous. And…"

"Yes," Hermione interrupted.

"Yes, what?"

"I want to bond."

He stared at her. "You should think about it first. Perhaps I should have waited." He seemed to realised that they were both still naked and she was sat upon his hips. "Let's get dressed and discuss this properly." He tried to move her, but Hermione wouldn't budge.

Pushing his shoulders back against the mattress, she gave him a stern look. "You asked, don't take it back now."

"I'm not taking it back, Hermione…"

"Well, then I say yes!" She leant down and kissed him soundly. "And I assumed you would be moving back in, you daft man! I expect you to move back in this afternoon!"

He grabbed her by the hips and reversed their positions. "Has anyone ever told you that you are insufferable?"

"Yes." _Kiss_. "Often." _Kiss_. "In fact." _Kiss_.

* * *

"Oh Gods, Severus! That feels amazing," Hermione moaned.

The wizard just smiled. Nothing pleased him more than hearing his wife's breathy praise.

"Please don't stop."

"You are putty in my hands, witch," he whispered in a husky tone.

"Ooo-ooo-ooo, right there!" She shuddered at his ministrations. "That's it. Now further up."

"Demanding little thing, aren't you?" Severus complained, but followed his wife's instructions nevertheless.

Hermione shifted once he started on her calves, moving closer until her legs were draped over his lap where her feet had just been. "I can't help it. Those shoes were killing me!"

"Cushioning Charms, Mistress Snape. I think we can safely say that you have pregnancy brain. Also it begs the question as to why you put on shoes _after_ the Bonding?"

"Because my feet are swollen and ugly. I didn't want our guests looking at my disgusting feet!"

"Your feet wouldn't be nearly as swollen if you hadn't been wearing those shoes in the first place! Merlin help me, this is a cyclical argument."

"Then less arguing and more massaging."

He had to agree that that sounded like a lovely idea, especially considering how enticing his heavily pregnant wife looked in her cream coloured gown. Her head lolled back as Severus' hands massaged higher, pushing up her skirt until he reached the edge of her knickers. He moved forward, kissing her neck. How much longer will these people be in our home?" he whispered against her skin.

It took a moment for her to answer, obviously distracted by his hands and mouth. "Ah, technically, they're in our garden. And we still have to do toasts and cut the ca… Oh, fuck… Severusss." Grabbing him by the back of the head, she turned and latched onto his lips.

"You two just lost me twenty Galleons," the voice of Draco Malfoy interrupted the kissing couple.

Hermione and Severus turned to see the wizard standing with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the doorframe, smirking.

Severus hurried to pull is wife's dress down to cover her exposed thighs. "How did we do that, Draco?" he asked casually, not at all like a man who was about to _take_ his pregnant wife on their settee, with a garden full of their closest friends and family no doubt waiting for their return.

"I bet Potter that you two were upstairs shagging. The thought never crossed my mind that I'd find you in here making out like a couple of randy Hufflepuffs."

Hermione giggled. "You and Harry were talking? I wonder how cold it is in Hell right now?"

The blond wizard laughed. "I had the strangest conversation with his girlfriend. She's…"

"Wonderful," Hermione finished for him. "The word you're looking for is wonderful."

"I was going to say interesting, but…" He moved to stand closer, then looked behind as if he were making sure they were alone. "Want to hear something _really_ shocking?"

His wife nodded enthusiastically, Severus just rolled his eyes as he wondered if it was such a good idea that his godson and his witch had become so close. The gossip sessions alone were excruciating.

"I just saw Weasley and Pansy snogging behind your pear tree."

Hermione gasped. "No!"

"Not even lying." He snickered. "She'll tear him apart!"

Severus shuddered. "I've never been more happy at my decision to retire from education. Imagine their children."

The trio got very quiet for a moment, all obviously contemplating the product of a Weasley-Parkinson union. Hermione was the first one to recover from the disturbing imagery.

"I wondered why she was here, though I didn't want to be rude. I knew she had to be someone's date, but she and Ron weren't even sitting together earlier."

The Bonding had been private; only Severus, Hermione, Draco, Harry and the Ritualist had been present. Their guests had started arriving about fifteen minutes after the ancient magic had started to take hold. He was very pleased that his witch had opted for a private rather than public Bonding. That was _their_ time and he didn't want to share it with anyone. Draco and Harry were part of the ceremony, acting as conduits for the magic.

"Parkinson's an odd duck, she's definitely with Weasley though. Anyway, I was sent in by Molly to fetch the two of you. She said something about a schedule," Draco explained.

"Molly?" Hermione questioned.

"She _told_ me to call her Molly, thank you very much, while she was stuffing me full of crab puffs and telling me I needed to put on at least a half a stone."

With a giggle that turned into a groan, Hermione tried to get up off of her husband's lap. Draco immediately moved to assist her.

"Allow me," he said, holding out a hand. "I think between Severus and myself we might be able to move you."

"I'm not that big, yet," she growled as she stood.

"You're not small, Granger."

"Tread lightly, Draco," Severus warned.

"Calm down, Severus. I'm not insulting your witch!"

"I say that as your godfather. I am sworn to protect you, you know. The best I can offer you in this case is a bit of advice." He wrapped his hands around Hermione's rather large belly. " _My witch_ has a nasty right hook, if you'll remember."

"And she is standing right here!" Hermione said, pulling away with an annoyed look on her face, and placing her hands on hips. "Also, she's hungry and not sure whey she's talking in third person." With a shake of her head she started for the back door. "I'm going to get more of Molly's chicken skewers."

Draco looked at Severus. "She's not really pissed off, is she?"

The older wizard chuckled. "No, she's hungry. The two have become hard to decipher between recently." And he wondered, not for the first time, if they shouldn't have just done the Bonding when he proposed it rather than waiting for the Vernal Equinox.

During their impetuous first time, neither of them had been thinking about silly things like pregnancy prevention charms or potions (not one of the three times they'd made love that day). Almost a month to the day after Severus had marched up to Hermione's door and demanded that she not go back to work, she sat him down and informed him that her cycle was late and asked him to perform the necessary charm.

She was pregnant. They were having a baby.

Though much sooner than they had planned (in that they had not yet even broached the subject of children), Severus was elated. He had never had a real family; his own parents were hardly parents at all. He could have been intimidated by the prospect of parenthood, should have been, most likely. But he wasn't, not at all, not with Hermione by his side. He was thrilled and excited and, yes a bit frightened, but he assumed (if all the advice that was being thrown at him was anything to go by) that it was a normal feeling.

However he was worried for Hermione. She had plans, plans that a child could disrupt. But like the true Gryffindor that she was, his beautiful wife had taken it bravely in stride. " _I can concentrate on writing for a while,"_ she had said. (And, of course, she preceded to finish the first draft of _The Second Wizarding War: Causes and Effects_ by the end of her second trimester.) " _I'm mostly working from home at this point anyway. And I can start my Mastery later, it's not as if I don't have an in with the Master."_ She then winked and started talking about nursery colours. He remembered wondering if anything could possibly phase the woman.

"Tell me…" he was pulled out of his reverie by Draco's voice.

"Tell you what?"

"What's the deal with Longbottom?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that Longbottom had a _deal_."

"You know what I mean," Draco replied, not making eye contact.

And indeed he did, he just didn't know that Draco was ready to have _that_ particular conversation, let alone have it with _him_. "I have long since had my suspicions about Mr. Longbottom. And I do believe that he shares your inclinations. However, I have no idea whether or not he is attached."

Draco was staring out the opened door, no doubt looking for his would-be lover. "He's not. That much I discovered."

"Well then, go for it, as they say."

Draco finally looked back over at Severus. "She's changed you."

Severus shrugged. "I suppose."

"Come on," He started to walk out the door. "I have a toast to give."

Severus found his wife sitting at 'their table' with a plate full of food. "Better?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"Much," she replied as she picked up a stuffed mushroom and popped it into her mouth. After swallowing she asked, "Did you talk to Draco about being godfather?"

After much discussion, they had decided on two godfathers rather than a godfather and mother. In the end they chose the two wizards who had stood with them at the Bonding.

"Not yet. He had other things on his mind. I will though, promise." He kissed her forehead as he stole a mushroom.

"There's a whole buffet over there!" she exclaimed, pointing at a table overflowing with food.

"Calm down, witch!"

Suddenly there was a tinkling of metal on glass and everyone looked up to see Harry Potter standing near the back of the house.

"Hi!," he said, looking as awkward as ever. "Um, so I had the privilege of standing up and witnessing my best friend bond with her husband today. It's the second time I've done this for them, so I should be pretty good by now." There was a soft smattering of laughter. "Though the first time was a marriage, not a Bonding… but, ahh..."

"Merlin help us," Severus groaned into Hermione's neck.

"Shhh," she hushed with a swat on his leg.

"I'm sure some people are surprised that Hermione and Severus are together, but not me. They make perfect sense if you think about it. Although I'm not sure that Hermione didn't just choose Snape for his book collection."

The crowd laughed again, this time more heartily. Severus just rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though, I couldn't be happier that these two found each other." He raised his glass and looked at the couple. "May a flock of blessings light upon thy back. To Severus and Hermione!"

The crowd repeated the last sentence as everyone drank to the couple. After setting down his flute, Severus leaned into Hermione and whispered, "Did he just quote Shakespeare?"

"I do believe he did," she replied with undisguised mirth.

"I think we should reconsider our choice for godparent."

"Give him a break, Harry's no orator."

"If Draco doesn't outdo him, I say we ask Lovegood and Parkinson."

"Severus," Hermione giggled. "You're being horrible."

He kissed her neck as he rubbed her belly. "You love my rapier wit."

"All right," Draco said, calling everyone's attention to him. "I suppose it's my turn." He cleared his throat. "It's no secret that Granger and I didn't get along in school. Of course neither did she and Severus, but clearly that's a thing of the past since she's as big as a house."

"Oi!," Hermione called out.

The crowd erupted in laughter. Once it died down, he continued.

"As you well know, we all owe a great deal to Severus Snape. And since it's unlikely I'll get another opportunity to do so, I'd like to take this time to thank him properly. Even though I know he'll hate it and most likely hex me for it later," he added. Looking directly at his mentor he said, "Thank you, professor. Thank you for putting up with me, for not hexing me and teaching me so much. Thank you for risking your neck for the Wizarding World time and time again. But most of all, and I know I speak for everyone here when I say this, thank you for saving Hermione. I personally didn't realise how much I needed her in my life until she was there."

There were a few sniffles and cleared throats while Draco paused and seemed to collect his thoughts.

"And Granger…" he said with a smirk. "Merlin, what can I say about you other than you talk too much and need a gallon of Sleekeazy to get out the door?" The guests chuckled as Hermione shot him a rude hand gesture. Draco just smiled, his face softening uncharacteristically as he addressed the young witch. Later, he would tell anyone who asked that he was completely pissed that night, but Severus knew the truth. Draco was simply happy and he let slip a part of his personality that few rarely saw, and never in such numbers. "You've brought a peacefulness into my godfather's life that I don't think he's ever experienced before. I've never seen him this happy, and it's all thanks to you and your bushy head." He paused, and looked at the witch appraisingly. "Thank you, Hermione, for loving him, for giving him a child and a real home. Thank _you_ for saving _him_."

More sniffles followed and Severus heard the unmistakable sound of Hagrid sobbing near the back fence.

"Here's to hoping that snarkiness and the need to know everything aren't genetic traits." Everyone laughed as Draco raised his glass then said, "To Severus and Hermione,"

The crowd of guests repeated his toast, just like they had Harry's.

Severus bent his head to whisper in his wife's ear. "Okay, we'll keep him, but he's right about the hexing. Now I just need to decide on the right one."

Hermione laughed as she wiped the corner of her eyes with a napkin. "Oh shut it! That was beautiful and you know it!"

The cake was cut and eaten (Hermione had two pieces, she couldn't decide between the lemon or the chocolate, so she had both). Then it was time for dancing. Such a reception wasn't traditional (though not unheard of) after a formal magical Bonding. Hermione had insisted on having a gathering to thank everyone who helped during her illness. Then the guest list grew. And grew. In truth there were only about thirty people in attendance, but it was still a huge crowd to Severus.

"Thank you," his witch said, as they slowly danced.

"For what, exactly?"

"I know this isn't what you had in mind when you asked me to bond with you."

"What I had in mind was for us to be magically bound and we are." He kissed her cheek.

"You've been on your best behaviour all evening."

"Does that mean I get a reward?" he asked in his deepest baritone.

"After your performance tonight I'll let you have whatever I'm physically able to give. Anything else you want you have to settle for an IOU. Sound good?"

"Acceptable," he drawled.

They danced for a few moments, then Hermione softly spoke.

"I only wish my mum and dad could have been here."

"I know, love, I know." He held her a little tighter and kissed her temple.

"They would have loved you," she said as she pulled back.

Severus huffed. "I seriously doubt that."

"No! I mean it. My mum had a very dry wit. You two would have hit it off. Dad would have just asked you a million questions about potions and magic and whatnot."

"So that's where you get it."

Hermione suddenly looked to her right and started laughing. "It seems that Lucius has met his match. If she likes what she sees he's done for."

Happy that something had distracted Hermione from her somber thoughts, Severus followed her eyes and saw his old friend dancing _very_ closely with someone he only vaguely recognised. "Who's that?"

"Flure's mum."

"See, this is what I was talking about with the guest list, Hermione. Why on earth is she here?"

"Her husband died three months ago, Severus! She moved here to be closer to the girls and I've gotten to know her... a little bit. I thought the party might cheer her up."

"It seems to have worked," he said with a raised eyebrow as he watch his oldest friend _snog_ the French woman senseless. "I'm not usually one to judge, but are you certain her husband has only been dead for three months?"

"She's half Veela, Severus. They are biologically driven to find a mate."

"And Lucius is hormonally driven to seek out anyone who will tug on his tadger."

"That mouth of yours has gotten progressively filthier over the last year." She laughed.

He nibbled on her neck then whispered, "I blame my youthful bride. She brings out the worst in me."

"Seriously, I think it's a good thing. He shouldn't be alone, no one should. Everyone needs someone to take care of them."

Severus pulled his wife closer as the song continued, marveling at what his life had become. He never expected to be happy - left alone to wallow in self pity until age finally took him, maybe - but never happy. Though perhaps that wasn't a big enough word for how he felt about the witch who had not only given him her love and trust, but a child- a family. _I have a family._ He looked across their modest garden and watched as the guests laughed and danced, celebrating the Bonding that he and Hermione had just shared. Everyone was overjoyed for them. All these people and he hadn't felt the need to hex a single one. Draco was right, she _had_ changed him.

Everything he had now was due to the curse and Hermione's need for care. She was one of the strongest people he'd ever known, himself very much included, but she had allowed him to care for her when she was most vulnerable. Once was a time no one have let Severus Snape take care of their house plants, let alone an entire person! He could still remember the resolve in her eyes when he proposed to her. The witch had been the epitome of fortitude, even as she lay in a hospital bed, barely able to feed herself. Looking back, he realised that he had started losing his heart at that moment.

Those months living as her husband, in name only - looking after her and searching for a cure - had shown Severus something, something he'd needed to see. It had shown him that trusting someone, wholey, would _not_ lead to ruin. He could let go of the preconceived notion that everyone was suspect, everyone was a potential enemy. With a glance back up at their family and friends, Severus thought _, well, everyone but Lucius. He still plays his games_.

His eyes traveled down to the top of his wife's bushy head, thankful that he'd convinced her to leave off the shoes for the rest of the evening so that she fit just under his chin whilst they danced. "Hermione," he whispered.

She looked up.

"Thank you for letting me take care of you."

Her returning smile was incandescent. "And thank you, husband, for allowing me to do the same." She squeezed his shoulders a little tighter. "I plan on doing it for the rest of our lives."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done! Thank you all so much for reading my story, I really hope you enjoyed it. If you did, drop me a comment and let me know. Also, if it you're on tumblr, come visit me, same name! I have two other Severus/Hermione stories in the works, but it's early days for them. ~Lil~

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a few holes - how did she get cursed?, what happened to her parents? and whatnot - but they will be answered. Promise. Thank you so much for reading. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please be kind. Hugs. ~Lil~


End file.
